Piracy: Les Rois des Mers
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Draco Malefoy est Capitaine d'un navire pirate sous les ordres de Voldemort. Hermione Granger cherche à échapper à un mariage arrangé et devient Capitaine d'un navire corsaire. Alors qu'une bataille sans pitié pour la suprématie des mers éclate, les deux ennemis devront faire face à d'autres sentiments que la haine...lemons, violences. DMHG, HPGW, BZPP, LLNL. Tome 1/3.
1. Prologue

**Chose promise chose due. Voici le premier chapitre du premier tome de ma nouvelle série de trois fics (plus de détails, voir profil). Le prologue est court, mais ensuite les chapitres seront semblables en longueur à Les Agneaux Crient Toujours (dont la suite arrive, elle arrive. C'est promis. Ainsi que la suite de I'm Still Alive et de The Golden Boy's Lover. Pour les anglophones, je vais également mettre une fic en anglais basée librement sur la Belle et la Bête, version Veela, une Dramione, soumise au Do-Me-Veela Fest sur Livejournal. Bref, retour à nos moutons). Ne vous inquiétez pas en voyant le nombre de descriptions ici: c'est fini. Je ne mettrai plus qu'une explication ou deux lorsque ce sera réellement nécessaire. On se retrouve en bas.**

**...**

**Avant que j'oublie: il n'y aura pas que du Dramione. S'ils sont seuls au monde à filer le parfait amoure, ça craint.**

**Liste de pairings: **

**Draco Malefoy/Hermione Granger**

**Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley**

**Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger (platonique. Il n'y aura pas de scène de romance entre eux) puis Lavande Brown (dans le tome III uniquement).**

**Blaise Zabini/Pansy Parkinson**

**Luna Lovegood/Neville Londubat**

**Il y aura aussi des relations entre personnages secondaires (ex. Mr et Mrs Granger, Tonks et Lupin...) ainsi que quelques OC. Voilà!**

**...**

**Prologue**

**Piracy**

**Tome I : Les Rois des Mers**

**Pirate : par définition, marin servant ou commandant un navire armé dans le but de commettre une action criminelle pour son compte personnel ou celui d'autrui, en temps de guerre ou de paix, afin d'en tirer un bénéfice, le plus généralement financier. Les actions criminelles peuvent se traduire par, mais sans se limiter à : meurtre, abordage d'un autre navire, naufrage prémédité d'un autre navire, vol, déclaration de guerre, etc., le tout mené en mer.**

**Corsaire : par définition, marin servant ou commandant un navire civil armé par des finances personnelles et sur lettres d'autorisation (dites patentes ou de marque) du roi ou de la reine du pays auquel le marin est attaché. Les corsaires sont mandatés en temps de guerre spécialement afin de combattre et piller des navires ennemis à la nation. Le corsaire partage de moitié ses gains avec le roi. En temps de paix, désœuvrés, beaucoup se tournent vers la piraterie, d'où la complication et l'erreur générale faisant du pirate et du corsaire une même entité. Les corsaires sont de véritables assassins des mers mandatés par l'autorité royale.**

**Compagnie Anglaise des Indes Orientales : compagnie ayant statuée sous la colonisation des Amériques au nom de l'Angleterre, et ayant pour but la conquête, la préservation et la défense des territoires anglais des Amériques, notamment aux Caraïbes ou dans l'océan Indien. La Compagnie s'occupait essentiellement de commerce, de relations internationales, et de guerre, y compris de guerre maritime : lorsque notre histoire débute, la Compagnie sera l'administration compétente pour les autorisations d'armement de navires, même si cela est s'écarter un peu de la réalité à cause de la géolocalisation de la Compagnie dans l'Histoire.**

**Navire : bateau pirate, corsaire, ou de l'armée.**

**.**

**D'autres définitions vous seront données à la fin de chaque chapitre, n'hésitez pas à vous y référer.**

**.**

**Un dernier point. Il y aura à plusieurs reprises dans l'histoire des termes employés tels que « nègre », « mulâtresse »...ce n'est pas du racisme, simplement une société de l'époque, lorsque de telles notions n'existaient pas, puisque nous sommes au XVII° siècle sous l'égide anglais des Antilles d'alors. À prendre dans le contexte. Référez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour plus de détails.**

.

Hermione Jean Granger s'estimait parfaitement heureuse à tous points de vue, ce en quoi elle n'avait pas tort, merci bien pour elle et ses semblables. Si elle devait résumer sa vie en un mot, elle emploierait certainement et sans plus y songer le terme "paradisiaque": après tout, si l'on établissait une liste, elle vivait dans un décor paradisiaque, au sein d'une société paradisiaque, avait des activités paradisiaques, et connaissait des personnes pouvant uniquement se targuer d'être, au sens le plus basique du terme, paradisiaques.

Oui, Hermione était privilégiée et avait absolument conscience de cet état de fait. Elle en tirait, par ailleurs, tout son parti, tarissant la vache laitière aux quatre pis: un chacun en aurait fait autant à sa place.

Hermione était née le 19 septembre de l'an de grâce 1634 à Londres, en Angleterre. Le pays vivait alors sous le règne harmonieux du vieux roi Albus, dernier représentant de la grandiose lignée des Dumbledore, qui était un roi apprécié et célibataire, sans enfants. Mais Hermione ne connaissant pas le roi Albus personnellement, bien qu'elle chantât pour lui dans toutes ses prières en bonne britannique, revenons plutôt à elle.

Le jour était maussade et pluvieux, et n'importe quel enfant, en pointant son nez hors du nid confortable du ventre de sa mère, aurait immédiatement fait demi-tour afin de dormir quelques semaines de plus. Pas elle, et elle causa bien du souci. Les médecins informèrent ses parents qu'ils ne pourraient plus avoir d'enfants sans risquer la vie de la mère. Les parents en question furent évidemment déçus, d'autant que l'enfant était une fille, mais la vivacité, l'intelligence et la précocité de Hermione eurent tôt fait de leur faire tomber amoureux de leur fille. Elle fut nommée d'après la fille de la célèbre Hélène de Troie, car son père, qui aimait rêver à l'ailleurs, adorait particulièrement la mythologie gréco-romaine, et Jean, d'après une vieille tante fanée qui servit également de marraine.

Les Granger étaient de très bonne et solide bourgeoisie établie sur plusieurs générations, et disposaient d'une petite fortune qui serait suffisante pour assurer à leur fille un beau mariage avec un petit noble déshérité.

Cependant, son père, l'aimable Richard Granger, décida qu'il en avait décidément assez de Londres, de la pluie, et du brouillard. Sa passion du voyage lui fit miroiter alors un piège dans lequel beaucoup de rêveurs tombaient : fort heureusement, si Mr. Granger rêvait beaucoup, il savait préserver sa tête fermement sur ses épaules, aussi son projet devint une réussite fulgurante.

Quel projet, direz-vous ? Tout simplement, Mr. Granger vit le moyen de faire fortune en comblant son besoin maladif de soleil, et décida de partir en direction de la mer des Caraïbes, et de faire grossir son pécule en investissant dans les fermes de tabac et de canne à sucre, dont les européens étaient friands. Son épouse, l'austère mais compatissante Mary-Ann Granger née Reader, émit des doutes, mais le suivit tout de même : ce n'est pas comme si une épouse de bonne famille de cette époque avait le choix. Hermione avait trois ans.

Mr. Granger investit et investit bien, et la famille s'installa sur la plus grande île britannique des Caraïbes d'alors. Celle qui fut nommée sous les Espagnols Santiago, puis sous les Anglais, la Jamaïque. Ils prirent une villa à Spanish Town, la capitale, qui ne se trouvait qu'à neuf miles de Port Royal, une ville croulant sous les boucaniers et les flibustiers. Malgré cela, Spanish Town essuya très peu d'attaques. Le Gouverneur de la ville était alors James Potter, et il fit bon accueil à la famille Granger, qui bientôt fut de tous les cercles de la meilleure société britannique des Caraïbes. La fortune Granger se compta rapidement en millions.

Parmi les grandes familles de la Jamaïque, étaient donc les Potter, d'une part, et les Weasley, d'autre part. Les Potter avaient un fils de l'âge de Hermione, le jeune Harry, qui devint très vite le compagnon de jeux de la demoiselle. Les Weasley avaient plusieurs fils, les aînés engagés dans la marine marchande ou de guerre, mais le plus jeune se nommait Ronald, dit Ron, et était le troisième camarade de Harry et Hermione. Ils devinrent vite inséparables. Enfin, la petite Ginevra, dite Ginny, la sœur cadette de Ron, se joignait parfois à eux.

Arrivée à l'adolescence et aux premiers émois, les sentiments de Hermione changèrent. Les Granger furent déçus de constater qu'elle ne montrait envers Harry qu'une solide affection fraternelle. En revanche, Ron était une autre histoire : les adultes s'en frottaient les mains, et signèrent un contrat de mariage qui rendrait les Weasley riches, et qui attribuerait à Hermione, de par son union avec Ron, un titre de baronne. Les concernés se déclarèrent fort heureux de cette décision, mais Mr. Granger, qui ne veillait qu'aux intérêts de sa fille et à la grande fureur de Mrs. Granger, déclara que Ron et Hermione ne se marieraient qu'aux vingt-cinq ans révolus de la demoiselle. Il avait peur que l'affection de Hermione se fane avec le temps, de même qu'il espérait quelque peu que son enfant trouve, peut-être, meilleur parti que Ron Weasley, pauvre comme une souris d'église.

Le jeune Harry, lui, fut promis à une certaine Miss Queenie Lireworth, jeune vicomtesse anglaise, au grand dam de Ginny, qui était follement éprise de Harry depuis un âge peu avancé. Elle-même fut fiancée de force, et malgré ses hurlements de rage, à Sir William Jameson, de dix-huit ans son aîné, veuf deux fois, sans enfants, et richissime seigneur d'une plantation de coca sur les côtes amérindiennes.

Donc, la jeune Hermione et ses amis furent élevés dans un climat luxuriant, où malgré la bonne société les mœurs étaient plus douces et le protocole moins dur qu'en Europe, avec pour paysages les plages de sable fin des Caraïbes, les eaux de mer si bleues et claires qu'elles fendaient le cœur de par leur beauté, emplies de poissons exotiques aux mille couleurs étourdissantes. Elle avait des esclaves qu'elle prit en amitié et qui l'adoraient. Elle courait pieds nus dans les champs de coton, s'enivrait des fruits de la région gorgés de soleil et de sucre, et faisait la sieste après le déjeuner dans un hamac à l'ombre des palmiers touffus.

Oui, Hermione Jean Granger était chanceuse, et sa vie était à l'image du cadre idyllique dans lequel elle vivait : paradisiaque.

Et puis, le lendemain de ses dix-huit ans, la guerre fut déclarée.

Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, des rumeurs couraient : un certain Voldemort, un seigneur autoproclamé, descendant direct de familles traîtresses à la Couronne du Moyen-Âge, prévoyait de déclarer la guerre à l'Angleterre pour en saisir le trône. Dans les Caraïbes, ces bruits qui couraient avaient l'effet d'un mirage : une possibilité lointaine et induite par le bouche à oreille, déformés au fur et à mesure du temps et de l'espace. Et même si la Couronne se retrouvait menacée, jamais scandale ne toucherait la Jamaïque.

On annonçait que ce Lord Voldemort avait installé un camp fortifié et ses troupes militaires en Amérique du Nord. On racontait qu'il armait des navires qu'il confiait à ses meilleurs lieutenants afin de se rendre maître des mers. On disait qu'il avait pour projet de cerner l'Angleterre grâce à ces pirates, et d'attaquer directement leur terre mère.

Seulement, c'était vrai. Le lendemain de l'anniversaire de la jeune femme, le Gouverneur James Potter de Spanish Town et son épouse, Lily Potter, charmante jeune femme, furent assassinés lors d'une promenade dans leur propriété par de mystérieux hommes d'origine anglaise, vêtus de noir et masqués. Harry, fort heureusement, se trouvait chez les Weasley au moment des faits : d'ailleurs les meurtriers le cherchèrent. Ils massacrèrent les esclaves et les serviteurs des Potter, sans que ceux-ci ne dénoncent l'endroit où se trouvait leur jeune maître.

Harry fut fou de rage et de chagrin. On enterra les Potter dans l'intimité et Harry devint maître des biens de ses parents, en profitant pour annuler ses fiançailles avec Queenie Lireworth, tandis qu'un Gouverneur était nommé à la hâte : un homme austère du nom de Severus Rogue. Bien décidé à trouver les assassins de ses parents, Harry décida de se mettre en chasse : il n'eut pas le temps de faire une seule valise. La nouvelle tomba par missive extraordinaire : Voldemort avait déclaré la guerre à l'Angleterre, suivi par une nombreuse armée, et une partie de son plan consistait à se rendre roi des océans, en commençant par imposer son règne dans les Caraïbes. Quelques jours plus tard, des marins français parvinrent à peine à réchapper au naufrage forcé de leur navire. Ils déclarèrent qu'ils avaient vu un brigantin noir aux voiles grises, un dragon peint sur la coque, le Jolly Roger hissé claquant au vent, dirigé par un jeune Capitaine blond glacial, qui avait poussé leur navire sur des récifs avant de le faire piller et brûler. Quelques jours plus tard, ce furent deux nonnes françaises qui revenaient d'un voyage des Amériques qui furent retrouvées presque noyées. Elles dirent qu'une frégate immense, noire du nid-de-pie aux cales, ornée d'une tête de mort dont la langue était un serpent menaçant, et commandée par une femme aux cheveux fous, avait pillé le galion marchand sur lequel elles voyageaient, avant de ligoter les marins aux mâts et aux filets, et d'y mettre le feu, laissant les malheureux brûler vifs sur le galion.

Peu après, la presque totalité des hommes de l'île en âge de combattre furent appelés à appareiller sur des navires de guerre britanniques et de partir au service de leur pays. Ron en fut. Harry, également appelé, préféra décliner cependant l'ordre : il se rendit à l'État-major de la Compagnie des Indes, et leur déclara que ces pirates inconnus et à la solde de Voldemort étant les assassins de ses parents- ce qui avait été rapporté et confirmé par plusieurs rescapés des attaques en mer- il désirait s'en faire justice. Il demanda à armer un navire à ses frais comme corsaire et à partir punir les pirates lui-même. On donna la bénédiction au fils Potter, et il arma en effet une barque, qu'il baptisa le _Red Phoenix_, avant que de partir sillonner les flots, aidant les navires britanniques de l'armée. Il revint souvent assurer son armement et ses vivres à Spanish Town et y revit Hermione et les Weasley.

Harry proposa à Ron d'embarquer sous ses ordres, mais le rouquin déclina, expliquant que son rêve serait de porter le véritable uniforme, et fut enrôlé sur le _HMS Slayer_ sous la commande du Capitaine Filius Flitwick.

Puis, les blessés, les morts, marins, corsaires, civils, débarquèrent en masse journalière à Spanish Town, et ce fut le début de la fin.

…

_Mer des Caraïbes, 1656_

.

Adrian éclata de rire, manquant de s'étouffer sur sa bouffée, et Hermione croisa défensivement les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Vous êtes hilarants, décréta-t-elle sèchement. Il n'empêche, le jour où vous rejoindrez les poissons, _je_ rirai bien.

-Le jour où on rejoindra les poissons, petite peste, tu seras morte, rétorqua Adrian.

Hermione se contenta de rouler des yeux avant de répondre :

-Peut-être, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de rire de là-haut.

-Tu crois en Dieu et en tous ses saints, donc, railla Adrian en expirant sa fumée.

-Parce que tu n'y crois pas ? Évidemment que non, suis-je bête, marmonna-t-elle. Vous êtes des pirates, vos âmes sont donc toute dévouée au Diable.

-Au Diable peut-être pas, petite peste, mais aux dieux de la mer, oui, rétorqua-t-il.

Il aimait apparemment ce surnom de petite peste. Et effectivement, il trouvait qu'il lui convenait à merveille. Draco naviguait distraitement, écoutant attentivement leur conversation.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul Dieu, annonça fermement Hermione. Les dieux de la mer, les nymphes et autres créatures marines n'existent pas. Ce sont là des légendes pour faire tenir tranquilles les marins.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas, répondit tranquillement Adrian en la surveillant attentivement. Mais laisse-moi deviner. Tu as été élevée dans la plus fervente religion, n'est-ce pas ? Celle où on ne pose pas un orteil en-dehors des lignes clairement établies, surtout lorsqu'on est une femme. Alors comment es-tu devenue _corsaire_, petite peste ?

-Je me demande surtout en quoi cela te regarde, _pirate_.

-Parfait, rétorqua-t-il en levant les bras en l'air. C'est mon jour de repos, alors j'ai tout mon temps pour écouter ton histoire. Si tu racontes la tienne, je te raconterai comment j'ai fini par naviguer comme pirate sous les ordres du célèbre Draco Malefoy, notre Capitaine et ton ravisseur. Et même, en prime, la manière dont j'ai perdu mon œil.

Draco tourna brièvement la tête vers son quartier-maître, étonné qu'il veuille répandre ce bruit-là auprès de leur ennemie, mais Adrian Pucey l'ignora, roulant une cigarette encore une fois. Et il écouta la conversation d'autant plus précautionneusement. Il voulait véritablement connaître l'histoire de Hermione Granger. Elle hocha la tête, curieuse, et se lança.

...

**Notes de fin de chapitre et définitions :**

**C'est très rapide mais ce n'est que le prologue, ne l'oubliez pas. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser. La bise et laissez-moi une review, DIL.**

**…**

.

**Spanish Town : cette ville jamaïcaine existe réellement, à une quinzaine de kilomètres (neuf miles) de l'actuelle capitale, Kingston...qui englobe l'ancienne cité de Port Royal, rendu célèbre par une certaine trilogie du cinéma qu'il n'est nul besoin de citer. Spanish Town fut la capitale de la Jamaïque durant plus de 300 années, et est la plus ancienne ville du Nouveau Monde à avoir été occupée en permanence depuis sa construction par les Espagnols (sous le nom de St Jago de la Vega) en 1534 jusqu'à aujourd'hui. À l'époque de notre histoire Spanish Town était florissante, des témoins citant qu'elle comportait jusqu'à 500 maisons, ce qui était énorme pour une île caribéenne. En réalité, Spanish Town ne devint anglais qu'en 1655, alors que les Espagnols furent rapidement vaincus : pour le bien de l'histoire, nous dirons qu'elle a été faite anglaise bien avant.**

**Boucanier : ce n'est pas un pirate. Généralement issu de parents blancs, venant chercher fortune aux Amériques sans y parvenir, ou étant alors déserteurs, anciens esclaves, rejetés de la société, etc., les boucaniers vivaient par groupes près des côtes, et chassaient pour se nourrir. Ensuite, ils faisaient fumer la viande pour la sécher sur des feux de bois. Les claies utilisées à cet effet étaient appelés par les indigènes « boucans », d'où leur nom. Les boucaniers s'allièrent aux flibustiers, créant l'erreur les comparant aux pirates. Parfois, ils embarquaient sur des navires pirates ou corsaires, entrant dans l'équipage pour espérer gagner un peu d'or.**

**Flibustier : ce n'est pas un pirate. À l'origine, les Hollandais, s'étant rebellés contre l'Espagne, avaient fait armer au XVIIème siècle des navires pour attaquer les galions espagnols chargés d'or afin de montrer clairement leur prise de positions. À l'époque les Pays-Bas n'étaient pas encore une nation à proprement parler, bien qu'ils se considèrent tout comme, et étaient sous tutelle espagnole. L'Espagne décida alors de déclarer ces marins comme étant des « pirates ». La France et l'Angleterre, en revanche, étaient bien heureux que les Hollandais embêtent l'Espagne, car alors, tout était prétexte au combat pour déterminer un grand maître de l'Europe entre les quatre grands pays, et nommèrent ces Hollandais marins des « corsaires ». En somme, l'Espagne les estimait être des criminels, et les autres nations applaudissaient leurs gestes. A défaut de choix, ils se firent appeler des flibustiers. Plus tard, lorsqu'ils écumaient les Antilles, ils furent comparés aux boucaniers avec lesquels ils organisaient des liens sociaux, créant par exemple le groupe des Frères de la Côte. Leurs attaques, menés presque uniquement contre les navires espagnols, leur fit mériter plus tard l'appellation généralisée de pirate dans l'opinion populaire.**

**Pauvre comme une souris d'église : j'ai traduit littéralement cette expression anglaise que j'adore. « Poor as a church mouse » signifie être dans la plus extrême pauvreté, les églises ayant la réputation de renfermer très peu de nourriture, même pas de quoi nourrir une souris.**

**Queenie Lireworth : vicomtesse, elle est très élevée dans l'échelle sociale. J'ai choisi « Queenie » puisque c'était le prénom envisagé par JKR pour Daphné Greengrass. Ne demandez rien, j'ai trouvé que cela lui allait bien. De toute manière nous n'allons même pas rencontrer cette demoiselle...ou pas de suite en tout cas.**

**Mariages arrangés : les bourgeois étaient la classe sociale émergente de cette époque. C'était alors la fin du Moyen-Âge où seulement les pauvres (Tiers-Etat), le clergé et la noblesse cohabitaient sans nuances. La bourgeoisie était un ensemble de marchands, etc., devenus très riches rapidement, car les nobles n'avaient pas le droit de travailler, étant donné que leur but premier était selon la définition de servir la sécurité du royaume. En réalité la noblesse ne pouvait accéder qu'à quelques métiers se comptant sur les doigts de la main, dont la marine. L'élévation sociale se tentait alors lorsque des bourgeois extrêmement riches épousaient des nobles sans argent, car ces derniers ne subsistaient que grâce à la volonté du roi, et certains nobles étaient alors plus pauvres que des paysans. Il n'était pas rare de voir des veufs ou des hommes âgés épouser de très jeunes filles. Je me souviens qu'un jour que je parcourais des archives, j'étais tombée sur le spectacle dégoûtant d'une copie de contrat de mariage de membres d'une grande famille, avec compte-rendu de la nuit de noces. Le marié avait plus de soixante ans. La jeune épouse, pauvre enfant, n'en avait que onze...en me renseignant plus avant, j'ai appris qu'elle était morte en couches à quatorze ans. C'était très fréquent.**

**Quartier-maître : sur les navires corsaires ou pirates, le Capitaine était souvent aidé d'un second, lui-même épaule par un quartier-maître. Néanmoins, dans cette histoire, le quartier-maître deviendra directement le bras droit du Capitaine, parce que avouons-le, « quartier-maître », ça fait vachement plus classe que « second », qui fait homme de main/bon à tout faire/blablabla. Traditionnellement, les Capitaines étaient élus par leur équipage et pouvaient être jugés et destitués de leurs fonctions par ce même équipage. Cependant, pour le bien de l'histoire, nous estimerons ici que chaque Capitaine a toute-puissance sur son navire. Dans l'armée les choses différaient légèrement : le Commandant était à la tête de la flotte, suivi par les Capitaines, chacun à son navire, puis venaient les seconds, quartiers-maîtres, etc. Ici, les navires de la marine auront les mêmes compositions que les autres.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Voici le chapitre premier. Comme vous avez été gentils avec moi je le mets en avance. Je continue à travailler sur mes autres fics évidemment mais j'ai eu récemment un bouleversement de taille sismique, dans le bon sens du terme, dans ma vie, et j'ai autre chose à faire pour le moment que de trop bosser dessus. Ne comptez pas sur une nouvelle publication quelle qu'elle soit avant la semaine prochaine. On se retrouve en bas pour les notes d'auteure. Bonne lecture!**

**.**

_-Je ne sais pas naviguer._

_-Je t'apprendrai._

_-Je n'ai jamais tué quiconque._

_-Tu auras du plaisir à tuer des pirates sans foi ni loi._

_-On doit être totalement fous._

_-Oui, mais on adore cela..._

_._

_Hermione Granger et Harry Potter._

…

_Spanish Town, 20 Septembre 1655._

…

Le soleil se couchait sur la Jamaïque, striant le ciel bleu pur de mèches de violine, de rose, d'orange et de jaune. C'était un paysage splendide, comme seuls peuvent en contempler les habitants des Caraïbes, et d'ordinaire Hermione Granger se serait attardée devant le spectacle somptueux. Néanmoins, elle resserra son châle de soie bordeaux autour de ses épaules, bien qu'elle n'ait pas froid, et soulevant légèrement ses jupons, monta prestement dans la diligence à quatre chevaux qui l'attendait devant l'église, où elle venait de se rendre pour déposer une offrande à Jésus, et citer une prière.

Son esclave favorite, une mulâtresse du nom de Sarah, la suivit et s'installa face à sa jeune maîtresse, dos à la cloison, où elle tapa trois coups pour ordonner au cocher qu'on avance. La diligence s'ébranla, et l'esclave dévisagea Hermione.

Sarah devait avouer que Hermione, qui était assez jeune pour être sa fille, était ravissante, et l'esclave doutait que la jeune fille et atteint la fleur de son potentiel. Elle en était encore aux prémices, comme une plante qui n'a pas encore grandi.

Un visage en forme de cœur orné de grands yeux d'un ambre étonnant et si rare que Sarah n'en avait jamais vu de pareils, frangés de longs cils sombres lui conférant un regard à la fois faussement pudique et osé. Le tout formait un regard de braise élégant d'un charme inouïe. Un petit nez retroussé de manière mignonne, comme une fillette, mais assez droit pour donner à ses traits une certaine noblesse, comme le faisaient ses pommettes hautes et aristocratiques ou ses joues légèrement creuses, formant une ombre séductrice. Ses lèvres en forme de ruban de soie étaient naturellement d'un rouge clair, virant souvent soutenu sans artifices, car elle se mordillait souvent la lèvre en réfléchissant, et Hermione réfléchissait en permanence.

Alors que ses traits avaient quelque chose de précieux, comme si elle avait été faite de porcelaine, sa chevelure était une toute autre histoire. Lorsqu'elle était petite, Hermione avait honte de la touffe broussailleuse qui lui faisait guise de coiffure. Sa mère y cassait ses peignes et hurlait d'énervement, alors elle laissa rapidement à Sarah le soin de la coiffer. Sarah le faisait en douceur et soignait régulièrement la chevelure de sa petite maîtresse à l'aide d'huiles secrètes, dont seuls les mulâtres et les nègres avaient le secret. Les années et le travail attentionné de Sarah avaient porté leurs fruits, et Hermione parvenait à coiffer ses boucles soyeuses sans aucun ennui comme toute bonne demoiselle de la bourgeoisie, dans des coiffures sages et remontées en anglaises sur sa tête. Cependant, si Hermione ne les coiffait pas, ses cheveux, sans retourner à leur état d'antan, bouclaient naturellement, lui conférant un côté sauvage en opposition total avec la finesse de son visage. Sarah trouvait à la vérité que cela lui allait mieux que les coiffures européennes.

Au corps, Hermione était plutôt petite, assez mince, mais le corps parfaitement équilibré, et dotée d'atouts assez féminins pour que les hommes portent sur elle un œil appréciateur. Hermione ne semblait pas consciente de son pouvoir de séduction. Elle était, somme toute, innocente. Sa mère, fervente religieuse, ne lui avait jamais expliqué les rapports complexes de homme à femme et vice versa. Hormis quelques baisers pudiques et quelque peu maladroits avec Ron, et les promenades main dans la main, Sarah doutait que sa maîtresse en sache plus. De plus, Hermione se fichait de son apparence physique, et ne passait pas des heures devant un miroir à se pomponner comme tant d'autres jeunes femmes de bonne société. Non, la passion de Hermione était la connaissance.

Le savoir. Voilà ce qui la motivait. Enfant précoce, vive, et d'une intelligence redoutable, Hermione était supérieure dans le domaine de la connaissance et de l'apprentissage à toutes les autres femmes que Sarah côtoyait, ainsi que de bien des hommes. Si Mr. Granger appréciait cette qualité chez sa fille, sa mère en était horrifiée : à son sens, ainsi que du point de vue de la société en général, les seules lectures qu'une femme doit avoir sont celles distribuées par l'église, et c'était tout. L'intellect de Hermione faisait peur, voilà la vérité crue.

Cependant, ce soir, la mulâtresse ne songeait guère à tout ceci : elle contemplait sa maîtresse, d'une pâleur étonnante, recroquevillée dans son châle. Sarah se pencha en avant et saisit doucement les mains de son amie.

-Je sais, murmura-t-elle.

A dire le vrai, Sarah elle-même était choquée. Depuis l'arrivée dans les Caraïbes des pirates de ce mystérieux Voldemort, les eaux translucides semblaient se teinter de sang. Chaque jour, des dizaines de gens, hommes, femmes et enfants, peu importe le rang, l'emploi, la race, arrivaient blessés et déboussolés à Spanish Town, à Port Royal, ou dans tous les autres ports de la mer, la bouche pleine de prières et de contes sur ces assassins terrifiants des mers. Même les pirates notoires de la région n'étaient pas à l'abri et prenaient peur. C'était comme une vague apocalyptique qui brisait la monotonie rassurante et idyllique de la région.

À cause des arrivées massives des victimes des pirates méconnus, les hôpitaux étaient bondés, de même que les églises, les demeures privées, les bâtiments publics. À présent, morts et mourants s'entassaient même sur des paillasses de fibre de coco dans les rues de Spanish Town, à même le sol de pierres, expiant leurs râles dans la nuit. Pour le moment, la maison des Granger n'était pas concernée, mais en donnant ce soir aux pauvres, Hermione avait pu constater l'étendue des horreurs commises par les hommes des mers de Voldemort.

Hormis son intellect aiguisé et son physique plutôt avantageux, Hermione était, Sarah pouvait en témoigner, d'une grande bonté, n'hésitant pas à soigner de ses propres mains ses esclaves malades, distribuant son petit pécule aux pauvres et aux hospices. D'un tempérament emporté et volcanique, elle ne supportait pas les injustices et, si elle profitait de chaque instant du privilège de sa vie, elle n'hésitait guère à plonger dans la charité ou les œuvres bienfaisantes.

Ce soir, elle était bouleversée.

-Seigneur Dieu, chuchota l'héritière de la fortune des Granger, c'est impossible. Comment se fait-il que ces malheureux, dont certains pourraient être sauvés, meurent sur les dalles de la rue principale de la ville, alors qu'ils pourraient être accueillis ? A la Villa Granger, par exemple...

Sarah plissa les lèvres jusqu'à ce que celles-ci ne forment qu'une ligne blanche. Par souci de préserver sa jeune maîtresse, elle n'avait jamais dit à Hermione à quel point Mary-Ann Granger pouvait s'avérer mesquine, méchante et injuste. Elle, et tous les esclaves du domaine, n'en pensaient pas moins.

-Je ne crois pas que cela plairait à votre mère, maîtresse.

-Sottises, répliqua Hermione en serrant les doigts de son esclave favorite. L'on doit aider son prochain. Tu les a vus ! Ces malheureux ont besoin d'aide...

Sarah soupira tout bas et hocha la tête, mais finit par déclarer :

-Nous arrivons, maîtresse.

Hermione acquiesça, l'esprit ailleurs, et elles quittèrent la diligence pour monter les marches de la demeure. Mary-Ann l'attendait dans l'entrée, ceinte dans une robe blanche accentuant sa pâleur, tapant du pied sur le sol.

-Bonsoir, mère, la salua Hermione en posant son chapeau.

-Laisse-nous, esclave, ordonna Mary-Ann en congédiant Sarah sans un regard. Hermione, où étais-tu ? Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, j'ai eu si peur...

-Veuillez me pardonner, s'excusa piteusement sa fille. Mais j'étais à l'église, pour mon don de...

-Peu importe, la coupa Mary-Ann. Il faut que je te parle.

Elle fit demi-tour sur un talon et s'engagea dans la bibliothèque, où le thé les attendait. Mary-Ann s'installa derrière le bureau, indiquant le fauteuil face à elle à sa fille. Puis, la mère s'adressa à la fille en la fixant :

-Hermione, cette affaire de mariage n'a que trop traîné. La clause de ton mariage à vingt-cinq ans n'est plus applicable en ces temps troubles.

La mâchoire de Hermione tomba.

-Vous...voulez que j'épouse Ronald ? Maintenant ?

-Cela ne devrait pas poser problème, me semble-t-il. Tu es plutôt amoureuse de ce jeune homme.

-Mais...

-Hermione, la coupa sèchement sa mère. Tu sais que ton fiancé s'est engagé à bord du _HMS Slayer_ comme marin. Peut-être mourra-t-il en service...

-Mère, se scandalisa Hermione vivement blessée.

-Nous devons envisager le pire, rétorqua Mary-Ann.

Hermione savait qu'elle avait raison, mais la voir exposer aussi froidement l'hypothèse du décès de Ron, son grand amour, dans un futur proche, était suffisant pour lui mettre les larmes aux yeux.

-Et en suivant cette possibilité, continua Mary-Ann, il vaut mieux que tu l'épouses et portes un héritier le plus rapidement possible. Ronald a un titre de noblesse, ce n'est pas négligeable.

-Je ne souhaite pas épouser Ron pour ses titres, répliqua froidement Hermione.

-Et pourtant ! Tu as une chance insolente de t'entendre aussi bien avec ton fiancé, Hermione. Lorsque j'ai épousé ton père, la vie était loin d'être rose. Au contraire, je dirai que cette flamme amoureuse entre vous est une assez grande motivation pour précipiter la date. Tout est arrangé, tu épouseras Ron lors de sa prochaine journée à terre, dans trois semaines.

Hermione pâlit. Bien entendu, elle était amoureuse de Ron, et elle désirait l'épouser. Néanmoins, elle trouvait ceci trop rapide. Et en temps de guerre, elle voulait tout sauf se marier. Elle voulait aider.

-Mais...et la clause ? Qu'en pense père ?

-Ton père est d'accord avec moi, Hermione. Et c'est arrangé avec les Weasley.

Il y eut un silence, puis la jeune femme soupira.

-Bien. Je le ferai.

-Parfait, s'extasia sa mère. Du thé, chérie ?

-Non, merci. Mère, j'ai une requête à vous soumettre.

-Parle, je t'écoute ?

Hermione se renfonça dans son fauteuil et déclara, fixant la théière fumante :

-Tout à l'heure, en allant et en revenant de l'église, j'ai vu toutes ces personnes...les victimes des pirates...les bâtiments de la ville sont si remplies que...les pauvres gens mourraient, à même le sol. Hurlant de douleur, blessés...des enfants, dont certains encore au sein de leur mère...c'était horrible.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit Mary-Ann en sirotant son thé, d'une voix peu intéressée. Il est mieux pour l'heure que tu apportes tes dons à la chapelle du domaine pour ne plus confronter...

-Non, mère. Vous ne comprenez pas.

Mary-Ann haussa un sourcil intrigué.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Mère, ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir aider ces gens...

-C'est entendu, dit sa mère d'un ton clôturant cette discussion qui l'ennuyait clairement. J'augmenterai ton pécule. Mais, tu déposeras tes dons à la chapelle.

-Mais mère ! L'or, l'argent n'y feront rien. Ce ne sont pas les pièces qui manquent ! Les infirmiers, les lieux d'hospitalisation, voilà ce qui fait défaut à cette ville. Mère, je sais que plusieurs grandes dames de la ville ont ouvert leur domicile à ces malheureux, afin au moins de leur accorder un toit durant leur mort ou leur convalescence...

La tasse de Mary-Ann claqua brutalement contre la soucoupe alors qu'elle la lâchait, ignorant les gouttes de thé qui en débordaient, fixant sa fille bouche légèrement ouverte et yeux sombres écarquillés.

-Tu me proposes, si j'entends bien, d'accueillir au sein de ma demeure des coupe-gorge, des futurs pendus, des marins malhonnêtes et des fléaux, pour en outre les _soigner _?

-Ces personnes ne sont pas des pirates mais des victimes ! Ils...

-Assez !

Mary-Ann avait hurlé ce mot en se levant, foudroyant sa fille du regard, frissonnant de dégoût.

-As-tu perdu la tête, pauvre enfant, siffla-t-elle ensuite. Il en est hors de question...

-Dans ce cas, tempéra Hermione, permettez-moi du moins d'aller contribuer à...

-Tu veux, tremblait Mary-Ann, aller poser tes mains pures et blanches dans les plaies infectées de nègres, de boucaniers, de mulâtres, de bons à rien ? Tu veux risquer d'attraper un mal exotique et de porter les miasmes du mal sur cette maison ?

Hermione cligna des yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa mère, cette femme douce et composée qui se révélait soudainement être une violente opposante au bien.

-Mère, je ne comprends...

-Il est hors de question que le mal touche cette demeure, hurla Mary-Ann. Tu n'iras pas, tu m'entends ? Ton seul rôle dans la vie, ma chère enfant, est de faire de beaux gros bébés à ton mari ! Prier Dieu souvent, et te taire ! Je savais que la proximité des esclaves d'ici te tournerait ta tête folle. Malheureuse ! Tu es une Granger, future baronne Weasley, comment oses-tu imaginer un seul instant que je te laisserai faire...

Hermione était moins confuse à présent. Levant une main, elle finit par s'extraire de son siège, et la colère déborda, contrant celle de sa mère, l'affrontant pour la première fois.

-Vous me percevez donc ainsi ? Comme une poulinière, un ventre à concevoir ? Je pourrais aider, apporter du soulagement à ces gens, mais non ! Je ne dois être que la femme obéissante et soumise d'un homme, à vos yeux !

-La femme est ainsi faite, rétorqua Mary-Ann d'une voix glaciale.

-Ne reportez pas vos frustrations propres et l'échec de votre vie sur moi, cracha Hermione.

La gifle résonna à travers la petite pièce, tandis que la joue de Hermione se teintait de rouge. Elle était abasourdie. Jamais encore sa mère ne l'avait frappée. Cette dernière, narines palpitant au gré de sa fureur, lança d'un ton méprisant que Hermione ne lui connaissait pas :

-Tu es bien la fille de ton père. Oui, du fabuleux Richard Granger, si adulé, si malin. Lorsque tu es née, passée la déception de ton sexe, j'ai choisi de te voir comme une bénédiction, malgré le fait que tu m'aie rendue infirme au seul rêve de ma vie, une famille nombreuse. J'ai songé qu'une petite fille serait proche de moi, partageant mes qualités et mes goûts. Mais hormis une vague ressemblance physique, tu étais toute à ton père. Aussi arrogante. Aussi intelligente. Aussi cultivée. Aussi belle, cracha Mary-Ann. Petite, tu ne voulais que les bras de ton père. Tu ne voulais pas venir te promener avec moi, tu préférais aller dans le bureau de ton père et t'essayer à la lecture. Quelle déception tu t'es révélée être pour moi, Hermione. Et le pire ? C'est que ton père a beau t'aimer, il ne te voit que comme monnaie d'échange contre une élévation sociale. La baronnie de ton fiancé. À force de te voir pendue à mon mari comme tous les autres, alors qu'on me reléguait au rang de meuble, j'en suis venue à te détester, Hermione. _Je te déteste_. Je n'ai jamais souhaité ni mérité une enfant aussi ingrate. Je refuse que tu ailles tremper tes mains dans la gangrène des pauvres, car si tu tombes malade, le mariage sera annulé, et je ne pourrai pas être, enfin, débarrassée de toi.

Sur cet aimable monologue, Mary-Ann glissa gracieusement en coup de vent vers la porte, qu'elle claqua, sortant brutalement Hermione du cauchemar éveillé qu'elle vivait.

Sa mère la détestait.

Sa mère, Mary-Ann Granger, ne l'aimait pas. Elle la détestait. Elle voulait s'en débarrasser.

Hermione se laissa tomber à l'aveuglette sur son fauteuil, bouche bée, abasourdie, tandis que les paroles de sa bien-aimée mère tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Sa vue se brouilla et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

Sa mère la détestait.

…

Harry se tenait debout, au niveau de la proue, ses doigts agrippant fermement le bois clair verni de la coque, pianotant avec impatience, alors que le port de Spanish Town se dessinait sous ses yeux. Le vent ébouriffant ses cheveux, les yeux piqués par le sel de mer et les vagues, de plus en plus douces, faisant légèrement rouler le pont sous ses pieds.

Lorsqu'il avait acheté le _Red Phoenix_, Harry le considérait comme un moyen de transport pour rattraper les meurtriers de ses parents. Et pourchasser des pirates, l'avait-il fait durant les trois ans écoulés depuis que la guerre maritime avait commencée ! Cependant, il ne s'était pas attendu à adorer chaque instant passé à bord de son bien-aimé navire.

C'était une barque, rapide et puissante, idéale selon lui pour naviguer dans la mer des Caraïbes et se glisser entre les îles parfois dangereusement rapprochées. Le phénix rouge peint sur la coque dénonçait son nom, son propriétaire et Capitaine. Le corsaire Harry James Potter. Il sourit à cette notion.

La première fois qu'il s'était lancé à la suite des pirates, appliquant les quelques leçons de navigation dispensées par son défunt père et se débrouillant sur le tas pour le reste, il était tombé immédiatement et irrémédiablement amoureux de la sensation sensuelle et enivrante de liberté des flots sous lui. Harry aimait tout dans ce domaine : tenir la barre, calculer une route, prendre des décisions rapides et efficaces pour éviter le naufrage, huiler les outils, peindre les bois de poix pour garder le navire à flot, larguer les amarres, ferler les voiles et hisser les drapeaux, charger les vivres. Harry n'était au-dessus d'aucune tâche à bord, malgré la présence de l'équipage, et il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans son adoré _Red Phoenix._

Cependant, il fallait bien vérifier l'état de la barque, et se fournir en eau douce et en vivres, aussi revenait-il une semaine à Spanish Town pour ce faire. En outre, il devait remplacer une dizaine de marins, morts en bataille ou malades, et bien évidemment, passer voir ses proches.

Comme beaucoup de membres de la jeunesse dorée des Caraïbes anglaises, Harry était né en Angleterre, dans un village nommé Godric's Hollow où se trouvait la maison ancestrale des Potter. Lorsqu'il eut un an, son père, nommé Gouverneur, amena sa famille s'installer à la Jamaïque. Harry ne le regrettait absolument pas, et n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de se rendre en Angleterre. Il y avait été toutefois à deux occasions, lors du décès d'un lointain cousin qui laissait ses biens à son père et lors des noces de l'héritier du trône, le prince Cornelius, cousin du roi Albus. Il avait alors trouvé un pays certes beau et en avance sur leur temps, mais les Caraïbes lui manquaient.

Harry sourit grandement alors que le _Red Phoenix_ venait mouiller dans le port. Peut-être une fois la guerre terminée, il pourrait se lancer sur les mers ?

On toussota derrière lui et Harry se détourna de la vue du port vers son quartier-maître. Dean Thomas était un jeune quarteron, âgé de seulement quinze ans, mais qui avait vogué sous les pavillons de pirates et de corsaires bien plus célèbres que le jeune Potter. Il était fils d'un pirate anglais et d'une mulâtresse. Non seulement était-il excellent dans le métier, mais en plus, il comprenait le désir de vengeance de Harry, sa propre mère ayant été égorgée par un maître cruel. Ils s'entendaient assez bien.

-Retour à la maison, Capitaine ? sourit Dean.

-Aye, affirma Harry en s'appuyant contre le montant de la coque. Mais toi, Dean ?

Le sourire du quarteron vacilla quelque peu, mais il haussa les épaules, bon vivant :

-Moi ? Je vais courir lâcher mon butin sur le dos de gueuses à marins dans les lupanars de la ville, m'enivrer de rhum jusqu'à ce que ma vessie éclate et ronfler dans les entrepôts en attendant qu'un marin furieux m'en jette avec son poing au visage.

Harry secoua la tête et surveilla attentivement son jeune quartier-maître.

-Tu as quinze ans, Dean. Les prostituées à ton âge...

-En redemandent encore, ricana Dean.

-Pourquoi ne pas venir t'installer chez moi cette semaine ? Ce serait toujours mieux que de courir les comptoirs à rhum.

Dean semblait gêné et Harry le comprenait. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de ce genre de propositions, étant un bâtard et un marin.

-Vous savez, Capitaine, je peux très bien...

-Il en est hors de question, répliqua Harry, catégorique. Écoute, tu vois cette diligence, là, avec les chevaux alezans ? C'est la mienne. Va m'y attendre, je finis ici.

Yeux écarquillés, Dean hocha vivement la tête, balbutiant des remerciements maladroits, et sitôt le navire arrimé à quai, sauta à bas du navire et approcha du cocher, qui, méfiant, jeta un regard à Harry qui lui accorda le droit de faire monter le métissé d'un coup de main.

…

Ronald Weasley essuya son visage, balayé par une vague, alors que le _HMS Slayer_ tanguait dangereusement, s'alignant avec le navire pirate à tribord de ce dernier. De l'autre côté du brick arborant le Jolly Roger, un second navire de la marine, le _HMS Tiger_, prenait le bateau de bâbord.

-Préparez-vous à faire feu, s'égosilla le minuscule loup de mer qui tenait lieu de Capitaine, Filius Flitwick.

-Aye, Capitaine, s'éleva le rugissement des hommes.

Alors que le Capitaine s'approchait afin de tenter de parlementer avec les pirates de Voldemort capturés entre les deux navires de la Compagnie des Indes, Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était totalement fou, mais cette vie lui plaisait. Rétablir l'ordre sur les océans et éradiquer la menace pirate des flots, Ron se jurait d'y consacrer sa vie. Rien n'était plus important que cette mission, hormis peut-être les personnes qu'il aimait. Sa famille. Harry. Et son adorée Hermione. Elle serait si fière de lui, si elle le voyait maintenant, mousquet visant sans trembler la tête d'un pirate nègre sur le pont ennemi.

Le Capitaine recula, pépia,

-Dieu ait votre âme !

Puis il remplit ses minuscules poumons à leur capacité maximale et beugla d'une voix de crécelle,

-Feu !

Les canons tonnèrent et Ron, fasciné, observa les morceaux de coque du brick qui s'arrachaient à la paroi lisse du navire, en une gerbe de copeaux et d'échardes qui retombèrent en pluie fine dans l'eau entre les morceaux de planche.

-Feu !

Un canon ennemi recula sous l'impact d'un boulet du _HMS Slayer_ alors que quelqu'un, dans les cales pirates, lâchait un hurlement atroce de douleur.

-Feu ! Attention, mousquets, feu !

Ron ne se fit pas prier. Il alluma instantanément la mèche de son arme en faisant rouler entre des doigts puissants la pierre de la poudrière. Malgré l'exactitude relative des mousquets, il fit mouche. La grosse bille de plomb traversa les airs entre les deux ponts, invisible à l'œil nu, et atterrit dans le front d'un petit pirate caucasien qui lâcha un gargouillis étrange, un trou impressionnant et sanglant entre les deux yeux, avant de s'écrouler.

-Bien joué, Weasley, couina Flitwick en galopant derrière lui pour aller à la poupe du navire.

Ron se gonfla de fierté en rechargeant son arme à peine refroidie, ignorant le métal qui lui brûlait les doigts. Oui, un jour, il serait un grand chasseur de pirates.

…

Sarah introduisit Harry dans la Villa Granger, un air triste au fond de ses grands yeux noirs. Harry haussa un sourcil incompréhensif et l'esclave posa un doigt boudiné devant ses propres lèvres, avant de faire mine de tendre l'oreille.

Harry suivit son conseil, et bientôt, reconnut la voix mélodieuse et cristalline de Mary-Ann Granger qui s'élevait depuis les profondeurs de la maison,

-…te voir pendue à mon mari comme tous les autres, alors qu'on me reléguait au rang de meuble, j'en suis venue à te détester, Hermione. _Je te déteste_. Je n'ai jamais souhaité ni mérité une enfant aussi ingrate. Je refuse que tu ailles tremper tes mains dans la gangrène des pauvres, car si tu tombes malade, le mariage sera annulé, et je ne pourrai pas être, enfin, débarrassée de toi.

Harry écarquilla démesurément les yeux et une porte claqua. Voilà du nouveau, songea-t-il. À la ville, un chacun savait que Mary-Ann Granger n'était pas la dame la plus charitable, ni la plus sympathique au demeurant. Égoïste, avare, obsédée par le désir de jeunesse éternelle, et jalouse malgré elle de sa propre fille. Austère par défaut, car préférant infliger aux autres ce qu'elle se faisait subir : une vie monotone, sans plaisirs ni rêves.

Et visiblement, si Harry en croyait ses oreilles, Mary-Ann venait d'exploser et de dire enfin à Hermione tout ce qu'elle pensait de sa fille.

Le cœur de Harry saignait pour sa sœur de cœur.

Mary-Ann émergea du couloir de la bibliothèque dans un tourbillon de jupons neigeux, en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante. Sarah entraîna Harry derrière un pot à arbuste avant qu'elle ne les voie. Harry regarda l'esclave, curieux, mais elle fronça les sourcils et il écouta ce que murmurait Mary-Ann à son passage :

-Ce Potter a une mauvaise influence sur elle...un corsaire !...ce n'est pas loin des pirates eux-mêmes...il faudra que je les sépare...et sa mulâtresse qu'elle aime tant, Sarah, à lui mettre des idées pas...

Il perdit le sens de la suite alors que Mary-Ann s'éloignait vers ses appartements, mais échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Sarah qui se tordait les mains, angoissée.

-Ne t'en fais pas, l'assura Harry. Nous trouverons un moyen. Je vais voir Hermione. Assure-toi que la diablesse ne nous surprenne pas.

Un sourire bref étira les lèvres de l'esclave à cette description, mais elle acquiesça en silence, et Harry se précipita vers la bibliothèque.

…

Hermione ne sut depuis combien de temps elle fixait le vide, larmes silencieuses roulant le long de ses joues exsangues, et n'entendit pas quiconque pénétrer dans la bibliothèque. Cependant, quand deux bras puissants et rassurants s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules, elle sut instinctivement qui c'était, et laissa sa tête partir en arrière reposer contre un torse ferme, tandis que, enfin, des sanglots s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Harry ne lui commanda pas de se taire, n'essuya pas ses larmes : il se contentait d'être là. Leur relation fusionnelle, comme celle de jumeaux, les avait toujours étonnés. Chacun savait quoi faire dans n'importe quelle situation. C'était étrange et rassurant à la fois.

Finalement, les larmes se tarirent, et si les paupières de Hermione se firent lourdes de fatigue, la douleur était toujours là.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle me détestait, Harry.

Les bras se resserrèrent légèrement. Elle inspira et reprit d'une voix brisée,

-Ma mère me déteste...et mon père me voit comme monnaie d'échange contre les titres des Weasley. Je vais épouser Ron dans trois semaines, Harry.

Harry baisa le haut de son crâne et vint s'installer face à elle, derrière le bureau que Mary-Ann avait quitté plus tôt. Hermione sourit brièvement. Les cheveux indomptables de Harry, d'un noir de jais contrastant joliment avec sa peau légèrement hâlée par le soleil de la région, avaient poussé durant son absence de un mois, lors de sa dernière mission. C'étaient les yeux émeraude du jeune homme qui étaient fascinants chez lui, étincelant avec intelligence et humour derrière ses lunettes rondes. Il soupira, croisant élégamment une jambe par-dessus l'autre, puis la fixa avec tristesse :

-Ce n'est pas que je veuille en rajouter à ton malheur, Hermione, mais ici, tout le monde a toujours su qu'elle était jalouse de toi. Je me souviens une fois, avec mes parents. Nous retournions à la maison dans notre diligence, lorsque ma mère s'est mise à critiquer la tienne. Elle a dit que la jalousie de Mrs Granger la perdra, un jour. Elle est aigrie, Hermione, et l'a toujours été. Mère souffrait de savoir que la tienne ne t'aimait pas beaucoup. Elle croyait que je dormais mais j'ai tout entendu.

Il eut un bref sourire au souvenir.

-Père en revanche était moins dupe.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de glousser nerveusement à cette remarque malicieuse, accompagnée d'un clin d'œil de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Harry sembla réfléchir à la question, puis en posa une à son tour.

-Tu aimes Ron, n'est-ce pas ?

-Plus que la vie, Harry, mais...

-Mais tu ne veux pas l'épouser de cette manière, conclut Harry. Forcée à te marier pour satisfaire les envies prétentieuses et égoïstes d'autres que vous deux. Tu veux te marier par amour.

Hermione était souvent émerveillée par la capacité de compréhension de Harry. Émue, elle sécha ses dernières larmes, et lui offrit un sourire fade,

-Sans oublier que je dois concevoir un enfant dès que possible, évidemment.

-Tu n'es pas une plante à bébés vivante, Hermione. Personne ne peut forcer ce genre de choses. La nature est seule maîtresse de ces événements, dit gravement Harry en saisissant sa main par-dessus la table. Je t'aiderai toujours et tu le sais. Par ailleurs, je sais que Ron veut également un mariage d'amour avec toi, une belle cérémonie, sans guerre en arrière-plan, autre chose qu'une union hâtive dans une église obscure.

Hermione serra ses doigts, puis ajouta :

-Et un dernier point. Tu as du voir tous les morts, les mourants, les blessés ? Dans les rues, les maisons ?

-Oui, confirma Harry en plissant le front soucieusement. J'ai accepté que ma villa serve de hospice aux accueils, donc j'en ai jusque dans le jardin. Je ne te raconte pas l'état de mes parterres de fleurs. L'État a intérêt à me rembourser les bulbes.

-Harry, se scandalisa Hermione.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle y vit la lueur moqueuse et éclata aussitôt de rire. Il l'imita.

-On ne doit pas plaisanter avec ce genre de choses, sourit-elle finalement. J'ai voulu aider...aller soigner...mais...mère ne veut pas. Quant à moi je ne peux tout simplement pas rester là les bras croisés, à regarder des personnes mourir, sans rien faire ! Et en attendant qu'on me traîne à l'autel de force.

-Je vois, dit lentement Harry. Il faudrait, en somme, que nous puissions trouver une solution qui t'éloigne de ta mère, t'éloigne du mariage forcé dans trois semaines, et de préférence jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, et qui puisse contribuer à aider autrui contre les attaques pirates. Ai-je bien résumé la situation ?

-Parfaitement bien, oui.

-Alors il existe deux solutions, Hermione.

-Je t'écoute.

-La première, tu déménages. Ce n'est pas l'idéal puisque, étant l'héritière de la fortune Granger, on saura te reconnaître en Europe et dans les Caraïbes. Et tu ne vas pas t'exiler au fond d'une grotte inconnue de tous en attendant une dizaine d'années à l'écart de toute civilisation.

-Je vois. Et la seconde solution ?

Harry lui lâcha la main, se gratta la gorge, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-C'est l'idéal pour toi, à vrai dire. Tu échappes à l'autorité de ta mère et à tous ses plans pour te faire épouser Ron sans votre consentement. Tu aides les gens et tu aides à combattre la menace pirate. C'est dangereux, très dangereux, mais je sais que cela te plaît, le danger. C'est aussi la solution qui me plaît personnellement le moins, et quand Ron l'apprendra, si tu acceptes, il arrachera ma tête pour l'exposer dans le détroit de Gibraltar.

Sa curiosité piquée, Hermione pencha la tête sur un côté, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Harry lui sourit et elle demanda :

-Ce n'est pas illégal, au moins ?

-Au contraire, murmura Harry, yeux étincelants alors que son idée l'emballait de plus en plus. C'est même vivement encouragé par les institutions supérieures...pas tellement chez les femmes, évidemment, mais en temps de guerre, ils acceptent de tout...nous avons les moyens de le faire...

-Harry, chuchota Hermione. Quelle est ton idée ?

Il y eut un bref silence, puis le visage de Harry se fendit d'un grand sourire.

-Il faudrait que tu deviennes corsaire, Hermione.

-Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui éclate de rire au nez. À ce qu'elle s'affole ou se mette en colère. Au lieu de cela, Hermione fixa le vide un moment, puis revint doucement à lui, un sourire prenant également place sur son visage.

-Je ne sais pas naviguer, dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

-Je t'apprendrai, promit Harry en ricanant.

-Je n'ai jamais tué quiconque, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

-Tu auras du plaisir à tuer des pirates sans foi ni loi, assura-t-il en riant plus fort qu'elle.

Elle s'écroula sur la table, hilare.

-On doit être totalement fous, glapit-elle.

-Oui, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton, mais on adore cela...

Leurs rires inexplicables taris, Hermione se redressa et sourit doucement. Harry lui saisit les mains.

-Je ferai de toi la meilleure corsaire femme des mers des Caraïbes, promit Harry.

-Tu avais raison, acquiesça Hermione. Ronald va te tuer.

Ils éclatèrent encore de rire, sans raison valable. Sans doute était-ce nerveux, afin d'oublier un moment leurs craintes, afin de ne pas se concentrer sur les aventures de hautes marées à venir. Mais ils rirent, et ils aimèrent cela.

**.**

**Notes de fin et explications.**

**.**

**Nègre/négresse : le terme est parlant. À l'époque des colonisations, nombre de noirs étaient déportés d'Afrique afin de servir des maîtres blancs dans les Caraïbes et ailleurs. Bien qu'ils soient relativement bien protégés par la loi jusqu'à la fin du XVIIème siècle (en théorie du moins), des mesures furent vite prises. Ainsi en France, Louis XIV adopta le célèbre Code Noir, traité par certains historiens comme « le texte le plus barbare des temps modernes », qui autorisait entre autres mesures aux maîtres d'amputer des membres aux esclaves qui tentaient de s'échapper : on appelait ces amputations le « marronnage », terme qui s'est ensuite étendu aux tentatives de fuite. Les noirs étaient les plus maltraités de toutes les catégories d'esclaves, et étaient ceux qui coûtaient le moins cher à l'achat. Plus tard, les lignées afro-américaines furent connues pour le gospel, des chants traditionnels qu'ils entonnaient lorsqu'ils travaillaient dans les champs pour leurs maîtres et qui aujourd'hui encore est demeuré dans les esprits comme un ensemble de chants d'espoir, ainsi que d'hymnes : la plupart des maîtres exigeaient, en effet, que leurs esclaves embrassent la religion chrétienne.**

**Mulâtre/mulâtresse : c'étaient des esclaves avec un parent blanc et l'autre noir. Estimés comme étant plus « purs » que les noirs, ils coûtaient plus cher et occupaient de meilleurs postes au sein des maisons, comme par exemple le service de table ou la surveillance des enfants des maîtres. Généralement, les « demies-races » étaient les enfants de femmes noires qui avaient eu des relations sexuelles avec leur maître, la plupart non-consentantes ou dans l'espoir d'améliorer leur qualité de vie. Dans cette catégorie sont aussi recensés les quelques esclaves indigènes qui vivaient aux Antilles à l'époque de la colonisation : ils étaient peu nombreux, se comptant seulement en dizaines, car les colons s'étaient efforcés de les exterminer avant de les exploiter de manière si dure que la plupart y laissèrent la vie.**

**Quarteron/quarteronne : c'étaient des personnes avec un seul grand-parent noir. Ils étaient donc un « quart » noirs, d'où leur nom. Assez rares, peu d'entre eux étaient toutefois esclaves. Les quarterons écumaient souvent les ports, proposant leurs services pour par exemple porter des chargements, etc. En revanche, le terme pouvait aussi s'appliquer aux personnes n'ayant qu'un grand-parent européen sur quatre : ces quarterons-là étaient souvent rangés dans la catégorie des mulâtres et réduits en esclavage.**

**Barque : le Red Phoenix est une barque, c'est à dire qu'il s'agit d'un navire (à voiles, évidemment) ayant trois mâts (les mâts étant de grands poteaux tenant les voiles) : mât de misaine, grand mât et mât de barque remplaçant le traditionnel mât d'artimon, de l'avant à l'arrière. Les deux premiers sont dotés de voiles carrées, et le dernier d'une brigantine à corne et un flèche. C'étaient des navires très appréciés au Cap Horn et dans les Caraïbes. Malgré sa taille relativement grande pour un navire pirate, il permettait de tenir les flots de très bonne manière, et était relativement facile à manœuvrer. Sa rapidité était appréciable, même si elle n'était pas faite pour les eaux peu profondes et la navigation souvent difficile entre les îles rapprochées des Caraïbes.**

**Corvette : le HMS Slayer est une corvette. Navire réputé comme étant légère et rapide, très maniable, c'était un vaisseau de guerre, d'où son utilisation, ici, par l'armée. Intermédiaire entre le brick et la frégate, c'était soit un trois mâts, soit un trois mâts barque (donc avec un mât de barque remplaçant le mât d'artimon. Néanmoins le HMS Slayer est doté d'un mât d'artimon). N'étant malheureusement doté que d'une rangée de canons, il était plus utilisé pour la chasse à l'ennemi qu'à un affrontement en pleine mer.**

**HMS X : le HMS placé devant le nom d'un navire de la marine signifie « His Majesty's Ship » (ou Her Majesty's Ship, dans le cas où il s'agit d'une reine), signifiant « Navire de Sa Majesté ». Cela était employé en Angleterre pour démontrer qu'un navire de la marine était la propriété de la Couronne. C'est toujours un système utilisé aujourd'hui. Un navire portant le sigle « HMS » devant un nom appartient donc au roi ou à la reine d'Angleterre. Malheureusement, cela comportait aussi des défauts, comme par exemple les attaques ciblées sur les navires de la Couronne.**

**Phénix peint sur la coque : le fait de marquer le nom du navire en toutes lettres est relativement récent. Au XVIIème siècle, la majorité des populations européennes était illettrée, y compris dans la marine, rendant la lecture du nom d'un bateau impossible pour la plupart des personnes. Pour pallier à ce défaut, on peignait alors sur la coque de chaque navire un dessin dénonçant son nom. Ainsi, les personnes voyant passer le Red Phoenix remarquait le phénix rouge sur la coque et pouvaient l'identifier.**

**HMS Slayer**** : j'ai simplement trouvé ce nom sympathique. Durant mes longues recherches sur les navires à voile, j'ai attribué chaque navire à un personnage de l'histoire selon sa personnalité et ce que ledit personnage pourrait éventuellement rechercher dans un navire. Pour les noms, vous verrez que j'ai repris plusieurs éléments de l'univers HP (ex. : le Mangemort, la Rowena, la Rapière de Godric, le Serpentard, etc...vous verrez qui est qui ;)) mais j'ai aussi attribué certains noms en anglais (HMS Slayer, HMS Tiger, Red Phoenix, Golden Lion, etc.) parce qu'en anglais, cela faisait plus classe que la traduction française, je trouvais. Le mot « slayer » pourrait se traduire par « pourfendeur ».**

**Aye: signifie "oui" en Anglais. Aye est le mot utilisé traditionnellement par les marins britanniques, pirates ou non. En Ecosse on utilise également ce terme.**

**.**

**Voilà! N'oubliez pas de reviewer.**


	3. Chapter 2

_-Lorsque le moment sera venu, je coulerai moi-même le Salazar, et ces deux idiots à bord, attachés fermement au mât._

_-Le spectacle sera merveilleux. Ensuite, ma tante, ce sera à nous deux..._

_-En effet. Mais nous avons encore besoin l'un de l'autre._

_._

_Bellatrix Lestrange et Draco Malefoy_

…

La lune éclairait la mer d'huile, rendant les flots d'un noir d'encre. À l'horizon, l'on pouvait à peine distinguer, même aidé d'une lunette, les terres qui se profilaient et représentaient les îles de Los Roques. C'était un fouillis de minuscules terres émergées, certaines encore vierges, parfois habitées par des cannibales ou des sauvages, dans d'épaisses forêts tropicales. Les îles de Los Roques étaient parfaites pour se cacher, pour se réunir, et étaient connues pour de telles raisons par les pirates, même si descendre à terre pouvait s'avérer fatal, en raison des troupeaux d'Indiens sauvages habitant les lieux. Entre les îles, parfois éloignées de seulement quelques centaines de mètres, les eaux étaient souvent peu profondes, et il fallait être équipé d'un navire tel que le sloop, le brick, le brigantin ou la barque pour y accéder.

Derrière la barre, le Capitaine Draco Malefoy dirigeait son brigantin avec le professionnalisme d'un vieux loup de mer, faisant se glisser le navire silencieusement et lentement, presque indétectable. Il ricana en voyant la frégate qui l'attendait au large. Sa tante était d'une telle prétention qu'elle se sentait obligée de commander une immense frégate, ce qui, Draco en était persuadé, serait sa fin. Non que cela le dérange : une fois Bellatrix Lestrange écartée, il serait et resterait le seul favori de Lord Voldemort, place pour laquelle ils se battaient tous deux. En attendant, cependant, le jour béni où l'un d'eux, et Bellatrix de préférence, serait vaincu, il fallait bien qu'ils collaborent afin de battre les corsaires et les armées qui tentaient vainement de défendre les eaux tropicales de la mer des Caraïbes. Près de lui, Adrian Pucey, son quartier-maître, ricana tout bas, recrachant une bouffée de tabac.

-Connasse, murmura-t-il en fixant la frégate.

Cela résumait bien les pensées de Draco, qui hocha la tête.

-Gare à toi, Pucey, de ne pas émettre de tels avis devant elle, prévint-il cependant. Sinon, je ne pourrai rien pour toi. Une fois que Bellatrix a mis en tête de tuer quelqu'un, elle le fait sans se poser de questions.

Adrian émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le rire, et expira une nouvelle bouffée. Draco le fixa froidement.

-Je t'ai déjà demandé d'aller fumer ailleurs, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise, Capitaine ? C'est tellement bon. Pour une fois que les Amérindiens produisent quelque chose de valeur. Leur sucre et leur coton, c'est une belle connerie. Mais le tabac, tudieu, je pourrais en parler durant des heures.

-Malheureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas intéressé par ton lyrisme, railla Draco d'une voix traînante. Tu veux perdre un poumon, en plus d'un œil ?

Adrian haussa les épaules et décocha à son ami et Capitaine un sourire étincelant. Comment il parvenait à garder des dents d'une blancheur impeccable tout en fumant continuellement, Draco n'aurait su le dire. Adrian n'était pas laid : au contraire, il avait été beau, et gardait un certain charme. Il avait un visage carré, aux lèvres fines, un nez un peu trop long, et l'œil gauche d'un bleu foncé seyant. Son autre œil, cependant, était couvert par un cache-oeil noir. Il portait un tricorne noir, le penchant afin de mieux cacher cet handicap. Mais il était vrai que les prostituées de la Tortuga aimaient ce côté mystérieux. Contrairement à l'histoire qu'Adrien confiait à tous, et qui invoquait une vingtaine de sauvages le coursant à travers les îles avant de le priver de son œil d'une flèche, Draco savait qu'en réalité, c'était Voldemort, furieux, qui avait puni Adrien en le lui arrachant pour une baliverne. Cependant, si les hommes savaient qu'Adrien avait attiré les foudres de leur maître, il serait certainement tué. Alors Draco le laissait raconter des contes rocambolesques. Adrian était d'une taille moyenne, mais extrêmement musclé.

-Je me demande où est son chien de garde, déclara soudainement Adrian en fouillant la mer des yeux- ou, en l'occurrence, d'un seul œil.

Draco ne répondit rien, se contentant de jeter un regard à sa boussole qui pendait, ouverte, à sa taille.

-Il ne doit pas être bien loin, finit-il par murmurer. Là où se trouve Bella, tu peux être sûr que son mari est tout près. À moins qu'il ait été vaincu par l'ennemi, ou que Bella elle-même ait disposé de lui.

-Bellatrix a trop besoin de Rodolphus pour cela, nota Adrien en jetant son mégot dans les eaux sombres.

Il fouilla ses poches, trouva sa pochette de tabac, et entreprit aussitôt de se rouler une cigarette.

-Et elle le sait, poursuivit-il en léchant le papier du tabac. Elle se prend sans doute pour une sorte de demi-déesse vivant parmi les mortels, mais elle n'est pas stupide.

-Non, acquiesça Draco avec un sourire cruel, juste folle.

Ils ne dirent plus rien, et glissèrent vers le large.

Draco n'aurait jamais rêvé aimer à ce point la vie de pirate. Cruel, mauvais, fils d'un des meilleurs hommes de Voldemort, le voie de Draco était déjà toute tracée avant même sa naissance. Toutefois, lorsque Voldemort avait décidé de construire sa flotte, Draco avait été l'un des premiers membres d'élite choisis pour devenir pirate, tout comme Bellatrix. Formé pour devenir l'un des meilleurs Capitaines, Draco n'avait pas lésiné : si Bellatrix était célèbre dans les Caraïbes, depuis trois ans, pour sa cruauté inouïe, Draco était connu essentiellement pour son efficacité, ses qualités de marin et sa stratégie, qui avait jetée des dizaines de navires civils et militaires vers le grand fond. En presque trois ans de carrière, il n'avait eu qu'à déplorer la mort d'une trentaine de ses hommes, et les plus grands voulaient naviguer avec lui.

Finalement, le brigantin du Capitaine Malefoy vint doucement, presque langoureusement, s'amarrer aux côtés du _Mangemort_, la frégate de Bellatrix, qui se tenait debout sur le pont de son navire, bras croisés, foudroyant Draco du regard. Ce dernier cacha un sourire, avant de tourner un regard innocent vers sa rivale.

-Bonjour, ma tante, dit-il calmement en soulevant brièvement sa tricorne en guise de salut.

Les yeux noirs de Bellatrix se plissèrent, menaçants.

-Je rêve, ou tu joues au plus insolent avec moi, Draco ?

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il feignait l'ahurissement.

-Comment ?...moi, ma tante ?

Bellatrix fit claquer sa langue contre la paroi de son palais, de mauvaise humeur, puis claqua des doigts. Immédiatement, deux de ses marins mirent en place une planche entre les deux navires. Draco, suivi d'Adrien, monta sur le _Mangemort_.

La frégate était immense, armée des cales au mât, et synonyme de mort imminente pour les malheureux qui la croisaient. Sa lourdeur et sa taille condamnait Bellatrix à se cantonner à la haute mer et aux ports maritimes, mais lui permettait également de confronter des proies telles que les galions espagnols chargés d'or. Cependant, la frégate demeurait tout de même un navire de guerre rapide. Bellatrix était la seule pirate de la flotte de Voldemort à en posséder une.

Tout y était noir, d'après les désirs de la Capitaine, que ce soit la coque, les mâts ou même les voiles. Sur la coque, une tête de mort humaine était dessinée, tandis qu'elle crachait un serpent faisant guise de langue, dénonçant le nom du navire, _Mangemort_.

Bellatrix était une femme de taille moyenne à grande, rehaussée souvent par des talons interminables dans lesquels elle se déplaçait aussi aisément que si elle eut été pieds nus. Étrangement, Bellatrix n'avait jamais adhéré aux vêtements tels que les chemises et les pantalons : elle naviguait en robe de femme, toujours invariablement en noir. Une pirate redoutable, en corset et en jupons.

Bellatrix avait été d'une beauté somptueuse, et, la quarantaine passée, gardait de sa jeunesse ses traits, vestiges d'une perfection, malgré les quelques rides et les cernes. De grands yeux maquillés de noir afin de mieux rendre leur couleur, noir, pour changer, des joues creuses, et une bouche pulpeuse peinte en rouge à chaque instant, souvent tordue en une expression méchante et cruelle. Sa chevelure abondante était aussi noire, parsemée de quelques mèches grisonnantes précoces, en boucles épaisses. Elle fixa son neveu, le fils de sa sœur, d'un mauvais œil lorsqu'il monta sur le Mangemort. Derrière elle, son propre quartier-maître, un petit homme nommé Avery, huilait des cordages, souriant de façon mauvaise et démontrant ses dents jaunies et pourrissantes.

-Qu'attendons-nous ? demanda Draco en s'adossant au rebord.

-Qui, plutôt, cracha Bellatrix. Mon bon à rien de mari et son imbécile de frère.

-J'aurais cru qu'il serait avec vous, ma tante, puisqu'il semble avoir du mal à quitter vos jupons, répliqua Draco en vérifiant l'état de ses ongles.

Bellatrix grinça des dents et déclara d'une voix qui tremblait de colère :

-Fais attention à toi, Draco. La seule raison pour laquelle je t'épargne est parce que je ne veux pas causer de peine à Cissy, ta pauvre mère. Mais si tu me pousses à bout...

-Si vous n'étiez pas amoureuse de notre maître, je penserais que vous le seriez de ma mère, rétorqua froidement Draco. Je dois avouer que peu de choses me dégoûtent, mais vos intentions incestueuses en font partie...

L'instant d'après, Bellatrix était face à lui, sa rapière pointée vers la poitrine de Draco. Ce dernier, peu impressionné, haussa un sourcil.

-Désirez-vous vous battre, ma tante ? Si c'est le cas, je m'en voudrais de vous décevoir, dit-il d'une voix si glaciale que Adrian frissonna et que Avery perdit son sourire un peu fou.

Il produisit son épée.

-Ce serait l'occasion idéale, acquiesça Bellatrix en tremblant d'anticipation. Je serai, alors, la seule favorite du maître...je rêve, la nuit, de te tuer, mon cher neveu...

Ils se cerclaient, se fixant en chien de faïence. Draco eut un rictus moqueur.

-Comme je vous ai dit, ma tante, je n'aime pas votre tendance à l'inceste. Le fait que vous songiez à moi la nuit me dérange...

Elle poussa un feulement de rage et porta sa rapière à la gauche de Draco qui, en à peine un mouvement profondément ennuyé, la bloqua. Soudain, un cri les interrompit.

-Ohé, le bateau ! Descendez le ponton !

Draco roula des yeux en reconnaissant la voix de son oncle, l'époux de Bellatrix. Elle-même retroussa la lèvre, méprisante. Échangeant un dernier regard assassin, les deux adversaires rangèrent leurs armes, tandis que Rodolphus Lestrange, suivi par son quartier-maître et frère cadet Rabastan Lestrange, montaient à bord.

Draco avait toujours trouvé l'époux de sa tante d'un ridicule immonde. Descendant d'une famille de grande noblesse britannique, tout comme les Malefoy ou les Black, nom de jeune fille de la mère et de la tante de Draco, ils avaient trahi la Couronne au Moyen-Âge, causant leur démise. Son mariage à Bellatrix avait été arrangé, et bien qu'il soit fou amoureux de sa femme, elle le détestait et s'en servait allègrement.

Rodolphus Lestrange était un homme de haute taille, malingre, au teint pâle presque maladif, caché par une barbe en pointe et des moustaches recourbées. Ses yeux brun de vase étaient enfoncés profondément dans leurs orbites et cernés, lui conférant un air fatigué en permanence. Il s'habillait comme un seigneur britannique, et portait souvent un monocle, estimant que cela lui donnait un air distingué, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Il tentait de parler comme un grand homme, mais sa stupidité le desservait à ce but. Depuis qu'il avait supplié Lord Voldemort de suivre sa femme dans les Caraïbes comme Capitaine de navire pirate, il tentait de parler comme tel : le résultat, couplé à son accent faussement aristocratique, était ridicule.

Son frère était aussi idiot que lui et, si l'aîné se pliait en quatre afin de plaire à Bellatrix, le cadet en faisait autant pour que Rodolphus le remarque. Aussi blond que l'aîné était brun, il ne manquait pas de charme, doté de yeux bleu clair et d'un charisme inexistant chez l'autre. Malheureusement, sa stupidité profonde l'empêchait de parvenir à de plus grandes choses. Étant donné que Voldemort doutait de l'efficacité des frères Lestrange, il n'avait pas daigné offrir un navire à chacun d'eux.

D'autres pirates sillonnaient les mers des Caraïbes également, tels que Selwyn, Travers, Greyback, Dolohov, Croupton, les Carrow, Rosier, Yaxley, Nott, Rookwood...les serviteurs de Voldemort étaient légion sur les flots et pour l'heure, peu de navires avaient été capturés ou détruits par l'opposition. Et c'était pour faire un bilan que Draco et les Lestrange se trouvaient réunis sur le _Mangemort_ au beau milieu de la nuit. Officiellement, tous les pirates de Voldemort se retrouvaient une fois par mois, à la Tortuga. Cependant, en tant que les deux meilleurs pirates, et ne faisant confiance à personne, Draco et Bellatrix s'entre-aidaient, c'est à dire qu'ils se servaient l'un de l'autre pour mieux asseoir leur autorité sur les mers. Ils se rencontraient donc de temps à autre, et puisque l'une des armes favorites de Bellatrix était de se servir des frères Lestrange, ils venaient aussi.

-Bonjour, ma bien-aimée, salua Rodolphus.

Draco étouffa un ricanement moqueur et Bellatrix le foudroya du regard, tout en ayant l'air de vouloir rendre son dernier repas.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine de s'attarder, claqua-t-elle avec impatience. Rodolphus, Rabastan, avez-vous repéré une quelconque activité au large de la Jamaïque ?

-Potter fait encore des siennes, déclara Rabastan.

-Il a envoyé Jugson par les fonds, ajouta Rodolphus.

Hans Jugson, ancien Capitaine de la _Belle Mortelle_. Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Jugson était incapable de distinguer bâbord de tribord, déclara-t-il avec mépris. Ce n'est pas étonnant.

-Le problème étant, répliqua Bellatrix l'air pensive, que c'est le troisième de nos meilleurs navires que le corsaire Potter coule. Il a aussi eu, je crois, Karkaroff et Gibbon...

-C'est un excellent corsaire, acquiesça Rodolphus à contre-coeur.

-Peut-être le seul qui soit capable de nous gêner, ajouta Rabastan.

Il fixait religieusement son frère, attendant son approbation. Draco roula des yeux, impatient, et croisa ses bras musclés sur sa poitrine.

-Et au niveau des armées ? demanda Bellatrix.

-Le _HMS Slayer_ et le _HMS Tiger_ ont envoyé Wilkes bouffer les poissons. Sinon, très peu d'activité à rapporter, informa Rodolphus.

-Ce sont des lâches, se moqua Draco. Cependant, il faudra garder un œil ouvert. D'autres choses à rapporter ?

-Nos trois navires ont coulé six ennemis en une semaine, se vanta Rabastan.

-Mais nous devons faire de Potter une priorité, rétorqua Draco.

-Pour le moment, je rappelle que le maître nous a demandé de faire des côtes amérindiennes une priorité. Aussitôt que nous aurons coulé quelques navires marchands, nous pourrons nous occuper de Potter, décréta Bellatrix. Qu'en penses-tu, Draco ?

-C'est un bon plan, dit celui-ci pensivement.

-Je le crois aussi, ajouta hâtivement Rodolphus.

Bellatrix se tourna vers lui, dédaigneuse, mains sur les hanches.

-On ne t'a rien demandé, de toute manière. Je parlais à mon neveu qui, je regrette d'avoir à le reconnaître, est un excellent Capitaine. Toi, en revanche, tu serais par le fond avec Jugson et tous les autres depuis le premier jour, si je ne t'avais pas pris sous mon aile. D'ailleurs, prends ton frère et dégagez, tous les deux. J'en ai assez de vous voir. Vous tâchez le paysage de mon magnifique navire.

Rodolphus et Rabastan se dépêchèrent, l'air défaits, et Draco échangea un rare sourire complice avec sa tante.

-Lorsque le moment sera venu, je coulerai moi-même le _Salazar_, et ces deux idiots à bord, attachés fermement au mât, décréta Bellatrix.

Draco hocha la tête doucement.

-Le spectacle sera merveilleux. Ensuite, ma tante, ce sera à nous deux...

-En effet, confirma-t-elle. Mais nous avons encore besoin l'un de l'autre.

Draco hocha la tête, suivant paresseusement des yeux le _Salazar_, navire des Lestrange, qui s'éloignait.

-Je vais vous quitter, ma tante. Bonne chance.

-A toi de même, mon neveu.

Draco fit signe à Adrian et ils remontèrent à bord du brigantin de Draco, le très craint et très détesté _Dragon des Ténèbres_, avant de lever l'ancre et de s'éloigner, silencieusement et discrètement, dans la nuit.

…

-Oh mon bateau ! C'est le plus beau des bateaux...chantonna Blaise Zabini, tenant barre à bâbord.

Il vit le navire militaire britannique dans le lointain et décocha un sourire malicieux à son quartier-maître, Anthony Goldstein, qui fixait l'horizon, plissant les yeux et penchant la tête sur le côté. Blaise ricana et fit craquer les os de sa nuque en roulant lentement la tête. Il se lécha les lèvres.

-Tu vois ce que je vois, Goldstein ?

-Aye, Capitaine, affirma Anthony en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Il reporta son télescope sur le navire qui approchait, toutes voiles dehors.

-On dirait le _HMS Slayer_, Capitaine, déclara Anthony pensivement. Ce sont bien eux qui ont coulé cet imbécile de Jugson, non ?

-Affirmatif, répondit tranquillement Blaise. Cap au sud-ouest, virée pour vent de grand largue.

-Mais, Capitaine, demanda Anthony, ne sommes-nous pas supposés les affronter ? Je veux dire, les ordres de notre maître...

-Nous sommes des pirates, Goldstein, rétorqua Blaise. Nous faisons ce que nous voulons. En l'occurrence, le _Slayer_ est mieux équipé que nous. Si nous désirions l'affronter, alors, nous devrions avoir les cales pleines de boulets et de quoi attaquer...ce qui n'est pas le cas. D'autant que le _Slayer_ est souvent accompagné par le _Tiger_...

Blaise pointa du doigt un deuxième petit point noir, quelques deux milles marins derrière le navire ennemi.

-Si on ne peut pas combattre le _Slayer_, nous n'avons aucune chance contre lui et le _Tiger_, conclut-il. Les îles Los Roques sont à six milles d'ici. Si nous prenons le vent, nous y serons bien avant les armées pour s'y cacher. Nous avons un chebec, et nous irons plus vite. Alors, à vos postes, bande d'ignares, chiens de mer, bons à pendre !

-Aye, Capitaine, beuglèrent les hommes.

Blaise se pencha religieusement et embrassa brièvement son gouvernail.

-Allons, mon petit _Serpentard_, susurra-t-il. Fais de nous les pirates les plus sournois de la mer des Caraïbes...

…

_Spanish Town, 21 Septembre 1655_

.

Le soleil des Caraïbes dans ses yeux fut ce qui éveilla Hermione ce matin-là. Elle s'étira entre les draps de coton, frissonnant par un réflexe naturel, et se tourna vers les portes-fenêtres donnant sur le jardin de la villa.

Puis, se souvenant de sa conversation de la veille avec Harry, elle se redressa subitement dans son lit, épouvantée.

Elle ne savait ce qui l'avait piquée, au juste, d'accepter l'offre de son ami. Elle, une jeune fille de la bourgeoisie anglaise, vouée à épouser un baron, ne saurait aller courir les mers en corsaire. Même si elle n'aimait pas cela, elle n'était bonne qu'en jupons, pas en vêtements d'homme, à mener un navire. Et malgré qu'elle n'acceptât pas ce que l'avenir, à travers ses parents, lui réservait, elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Elle serait déshonorée, car la plupart des gens s'imaginaient que les corsaires ne différaient pas des pirates, et plongée dans un milieu rude, où la loi de la barre et de l'épée réglait les comptes mieux qu'une parole. Elle devrait tuer des hommes.

Non, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle devait appeler Harry cet instant, et revenir sur sa décision.

Hermione se leva précipitamment, se chaussant au passage, jetant un regard distrait par la fenêtre, lorsqu'une étincelle accrocha son regard. Elle s'arrêta, se retournant vers l'extérieur, et s'approcha de la vue somptueuse que présentait son jardin en pente.

Au-delà, elle apercevait la mer, qui étincelait, gorgée de soleil matinal. Posant une main sur ses lèvres, Hermione réfléchit.

L'envie de fuir sa vie actuelle n'était pas suffisante pour lui faire abandonner sa vie et sa famille, ses promesses et ses rêves. Mais, en contemplant la mer, Hermione se rappela ce qui lui avait fait réellement accepter la proposition de Harry.

Petite, Hermione n'aimait rien de mieux que se faire lire des contes ou d'entendre raconter des histoires. Et des légendes sur les pirates, les armées maritimes et les conquêtes, Sarah en connaissait énormément. Les trésors, les épopées spectaculaires faisaient battre son cœur d'enfant. Et au-delà de ces sensations que Hermione, même adulte, voulait goûter, il y avait la possibilité d'aider autrui en éradiquant le risque pirate. Si elle mourrait en mer, la question ne se poserait plus. En revanche, si elle survivait, elle savait que Ron l'aimait à la folie et l'épouserait tout de même.

L'aventure, le risque, le danger. Voilà ce qui attirait réellement Hermione. Et si c'était, grande rareté, compatible avec la chance de sauver des innocents, alors...

Elle sut instinctivement qu'elle avait bien choisi.

Mais elle avait besoin d'un dernier avis, aussi prit-elle la cloche à côté de son lit et sonna. Sarah arriva rapidement, ses jupons coquelicot tournoyant autour de son énorme corps, un plateau entre les mains chargé de mets délicieux. Ignorant les cris de joie de son estomac, Hermione attendit que l'esclave ait posé le plateau près du lit, puis demanda,

-Ferme la porte, Sarah. J'ai à te parler.

La mulâtresse lui décocha un regard curieux et s'empressa d'obéir avant de revenir dans la pièce, tandis que Hermione, une fois de plus, tournait son regard vers la mer.

-Tu dois savoir que ma mère ne m'aime pas, déclara la jeune fille avec amertume. Elle a crié assez fort pour prévenir l'Europe, hier soir, et Harry m'a dit que tout le monde était au courant de toutes les manières. Est-ce exact ?

Sarah hésita, puis répondit mollement.

-Oui, maîtresse.

-Pourquoi ne m'en avoir rien dit ?

-Parce que ce n'était pas ma place, maîtresse...

-Ce n'était la place de personne, acquiesça Hermione. Toutefois, à présent, je vais te poser une question, Sarah. Je t'ordonne de me répondre tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, et que ton avis m'est précieux et cela, quoi que puisse dire ma mère sur les races soi-disant inférieures. Hier soir, Harry m'a proposé de m'échapper à ce monde guindé qui me pèse, au moins jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Il m'a demandé de m'armer comme corsaire. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle se retourna enfin, plantant ses yeux d'ambre dans ceux de l'esclave, qui se mit alors à sourire d'oreille en oreille :

-C'est une excellente nouvelle, ma maîtresse.

-Tu crois ?

Hermione était surprise. Sarah avait toujours cherché à la materner, à la protéger : et à présent, elle l'encourageait à partir combattre de dangereux criminels.

-Oui, maîtresse. Je sais que vous aimerez cela, et votre bonheur est le mien. Vous y serez bonne, de plus, avec un maître d'apprentissage comme Monsieur Harry, encore meilleure. Vous ferez une excellente corsaire, maîtresse. Petite, vous demandiez toujours ces histoires de combat en mer. Vous êtes assez compatissante pour ne pas perdre la tête et assez intelligente pour vous en sortir. De plus, si maîtresse me permet, cela fera enrager Madame Mary-Ann, ajouta la mulâtresse avec précaution.

Hermione se contenta d'un faible sourire.

-Tu peux y aller, Sarah. Je te remercie de m'avoir ouvert ton cœur. Envoie un messager à Harry lui demandant de me rejoindre ici, mais qu'il se fasse discret : je ne veux pas que ma mère sache ce que nous préparons, pour une raison évidente. Va.

Sarah lui offrit une révérence et quitta la chambre de Hermione d'un pas précipité. Hermione songea distraitement qu'elle devrait rendre la liberté à son esclave avant de partir, sinon sa mère le ferait payer à Sarah. Elle porta une tasse de Ceylan à ses lèvres, pensive, avant de croquer une tranche d'ananas. Si elle voulait armer, elle devrait le faire rapidement.

…

Harry était une perle parmi les hommes, Hermione l'avait toujours su, mais elle savait également que c'est lorsqu'on est confronté à la difficulté que quelqu'un révèle son véritable potentiel : Harry avait dépassé de loin ses attentes les plus folles.

-J'ai tenté de te trouver un navire, mais par les temps qui courent, les marins sont hésitants à se séparer de leur flotte, déplora-t-il.

Ils étaient soigneusement cachés de Mrs Granger dans le fond du jardin, derrière un plant de roses, avec la complicité des esclaves de la maison.

-Mais j'y parviendrai, et en moins de trois semaines, confirma-t-il. Ensuite, j'ai improvisé ton dossier devant la Commission de la Compagnie Orientale, et ils ont accordé des droits immédiats pour que tu armes comme corsaire. Je crois qu'ils sont désespérés, même moi je n'ai pas eu une réponse aussi rapide. À la condition que tu aies un navire, tu pars quand tu veux. Mon quartier-maître, Dean, s'occupe à l'heure qu'il est de trouver un équipage pour toi.

-Je croyais que les corsaires armaient par lettre de marque, déclara Hermione, confuse.

-C'est le cas, mais en temps de guerre, la Compagnie peut remplacer le roi pour donner, refuser ou retirer leur accord. Je vais te procurer un navire, et dans trois semaines, nous partirons d'ici vers les îles Los Roques, là où l'on ne nous cherchera pas. Je pourrai t'entraîner de la sorte.

Hermione n'était pas exactement une novice en la matière. Le déplacement par bateau était aussi courant dans les Caraïbes qu'à pied, et plus encore qu'à cheval. Elle était donc montée à bord de navires à des reprises assez régulières, et, ayant toujours cherché à satisfaire sa soif de connaissance intarissable, s'était renseignée sur les différents bateaux, les nœuds marins, les pièces des navires, les rôles à bord, les voiles, les vents, les manières de naviguer. Cependant, cela ne suffisait pas pour naviguer, encore moins pour être Capitaine, et elle le savait. Du moins pouvait-elle sauter la partie théorique.

-Je te recontacterai lorsque je t'aurai trouvé un navire en état de fonctionner, conclut Harry.

…

Glacius Parkinson était un homme malchanceux.

Si l'on regardait les faits, en réalité, il pouvait s'estimer heureux. Issu de petite noblesse anglaise, il possédait une fortune colossale amassée grâce au commerce, entre autres d'épices, d'esclaves, et de sucre. C'était un personnage grossier, sans goût, qui avait épousé une femme vaine et rusée pour sa grande beauté. Ami de jeunesse de Lucius Malefoy, il s'était mis au service de Lord Voldemort lorsque Lucius lui en avait vanté la grandeur et le mérite.

Si Voldemort était effectivement rempli d'idées excellentes, Glacius avait toujours regretté ne pas être en faveur. Aussi lorsque le maître avait décidé de déclarer la guerre à l'Angleterre, Glacius avait décidé de se proposer comme officier terrestre, persuadé qu'il pourrait prouver sa valeur, car il s'était toujours imaginé être un grand homme de guerre, comme son père et son père avant lui. Glacius ne se rendait pas compte, toutefois, qu'il était comme ces petites races canines dont les anglais de l'époque étaient si friands : petit, doté d'une grande gueule, mais fait uniquement pour se rouler dans un canapé et y dormir.

Hormis sa valeur militaire, Glacius désirait monter assez en faveur pour demander à son maître le rappel de Draco Malefoy, fiancé à sa fille unique, pour les marier, et le temps que Malefoy la féconde d'un fils. Glacius n'était pas prêt de voir mourir sa lignée si Draco se faisait tuer par un corsaire ou un soldat.

Cependant, c'était un Glacius défait qui s'était présenté à son maître ce matin-là. Il avait perdu les deux cent hommes dont Voldemort lui avait confié le commandement dans une embuscade sur l'île de Man, et le chien revenait la queue entre les pattes.

Voldemort avait investi une plaine proche de la côte est amérindienne dont il avait massacré les indigènes. À partir de bois de la région, il s'était construit un puissant fort lourdement protégé et austère.

Glacius tremblait en exposant à son maître sa défaite.

Comme prévu, Voldemort explosa, d'autant plus qu'il avait appris, ce matin-là, la mort de Karkaroff et de Wilkes, celle de Jugson étant trop récente pour lui être parvenue.

Voilà en quoi Glacius était malchanceux.

Lord Voldemort était un homme de très haute taille, assez mince, ne portant que du noir. Sa pâleur rappelait celle d'un cadavre, et son visage, monstrueux au demeurant car issu du fruit de l'inceste entre son père, qui avait violé sa sœur, laquelle était donc sa mère, cachait une âme vouée au Diable et un esprit ingénieux.

Son nez n'existait presque pas, se réduisant à deux fentes ovales, à la manière des serpents, et qui palpitaient dans sa rage. Ses lèvres minces et longues cachaient des dents blanches, coupées en pointe. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir violine si intense que par moments, et selon l'éclairage, ils pouvaient paraître rouges. On disait que Voldemort était le fils du Malin, et beaucoup croyaient fermement à cette légende qu'il ne démentait pas, comme fier. Il était chauve, laissant paraître des veines bleues sous sa peau blanche, et avait les oreilles pratiquement collées aux côtés de sa tête.

De plus, Voldemort, qui n'avait pas d'amis, mais plutôt des esclaves, possédait, en guise de proche, un serpent terrifiant, d'une taille inquiétante, pouvant écraser et dévorer un homme adulte. Cette horrible chose était femelle, et se nommait Nagini.

Nagini tournait en ronds autour des pieds du trône de son propriétaire, comme si elle sentait le mécontentement de son maître et se préparait à son prochain repas, en l'occurrence, Glacius Parkinson.

Il déglutit, et une goutte de sueur tomba de sa moustache épaisse, alors que Lord Voldemort s'approchait de Glacius, son fidèle serpent le suivant de près, testant l'air de la langue avec un intérêt malsain.

-Imbécile, siffla Voldemort. Deux cents hommes, deux cents ! Cherches-tu exprès à provoquer ma colère, Glacius ? Ou te complais-tu dans ta stupidité naturelle ? On aurait dû te supprimer du patrimoine humain, t'empêcher de reproduire...

Voldemort s'arrêta soudainement de parler, tandis qu'une lueur rougeâtre éclairait son regard. Glacius n'aimait pas cela du tout. Un sourire révéla les dents pointues du seigneur auto-proclamé, qui retourna s'asseoir sur son trône. Glacius frissonna, à genoux devant lui, et Nagini siffla doucement. Voldemort plaça ses doigts les unes contre les autres et contempla son serviteur, tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

-Mais voilà la solution idéale, déclara froidement Voldemort. Tu as une fille, Glacius, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est la promise du jeune Malefoy, un de mes meilleurs hommes...la petite Pansy, me semble-t-il ?

-Je vous en supplie, murmura Glacius en suant à grosses gouttes. Maître, je vous en prie, pas ma Pansy...elle est innocente...elle ne mérite pas de mourir...

-Mais qui t'a dit que j'allais la tuer, Glacius, voyons ?

Le ton faussement innocent de Voldemort était grotesque et donna envie à Glacius de vomir. Il se retint néanmoins.

-A vrai dire, Glacius, railla Voldemort, j'ai reçu une nouvelle fâcheuse depuis mes agents en mer des Caraïbes qui, comme vous le savez, regroupe mes meilleurs éléments. Les navires d'Igor Karkaroff et Blain Wilkes ont été coulés et leurs Capitaines, tués. J'ai donc besoin d'envoyer un renfort. De plus, cela la rapprocherait du jeune Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? Qui sait...elle pourrait même se faire engrosser entre deux coups de canon ?

Glacius déglutit péniblement. Pansy était une demoiselle d'excellente naissance, et qui ne savait pas distinguer la proue de la poupe sur un navire. La faire Capitaine était une folie : elle mourrait certainement. Voldemort punissait simplement Glacius en le forçant à regarder partir sa fille vers les marées, en attendant jour et nuit dans la peur insoutenable de l'annonce de sa mort.

-S'il vous plaît...

-Pansy est de bonne extraction, continua Voldemort en le fixant durement. Si elle est aussi valeureuse, elle s'en sortira, n'est ce pas ?

Non, elle ne s'en sortirait pas, les deux hommes en étaient convaincus.

-Gardes, déclara froidement le maître. Qu'on aille me chercher Pansy et Hortensia Parkinson.

L'un des gardes salua, et partit immédiatement en quête des deux femmes, mère et fille. Les minutes s'égrenaient en salle du trône, lentement, doucement, une torture agonisante pour Glacius. Il aimait sa fille, dans une certaine mesure, et ne voulait pas la perdre. Il voulait encore moins voir s'éteindre sa précieuse lignée...

-Maître, tenta-t-il. Je ferai ce que vous voudrez, mais je vous en supplie...

-Si j'entends encore un mot sortir de ta bouche sans que je ne t'y ai invité, coupa sèchement Voldemort sans le regarder, je ferai ligoter ta fille au mât d'un bateau de pêche et la ferai couler. Et je te forcerai à regarder.

Glacius se rembrunit, et des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Les deux femmes Parkinson entrèrent, s'abîmant en révérences devant leur maître.

Hortensia Parkinson née Crabbe était une femme qui, à quarante ans passées, gardait une beauté légendaire qui en avait fait la coqueluche du Tout-Londres avant son mariage. Ses cheveux blonds et bouclés tombaient de part et d'autre d'une échancrure au décolleté vertigineux, ses grands yeux pervenche dévorant son visage parfait mais glacial. Elle ondula scandaleusement des hanches en s'approchant.

Pansy, en revanche, semblait moins pressée de rejoindre la scène devant elle. Jeune femme intelligente, elle avait remarqué que son père à genoux et l'air malheureux, ajouté à un Nagini sifflant d'un air menaçant, et à un maître quelque peu extatique, ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

C'était une jolie femme. Elle tenait de sa mère des traits harmonieux et froids, une peau blanche, et un corps aux atouts avantageux. Sa chevelure était, à son grand dépit, lisse, malgré que la mode les voulait bouclés, et d'un noir de corbeau. Elle possédait de jolis yeux calculateurs émeraude. Son seul défaut physique était son nez trop retroussé, mais elle demeurait tout de même très belle.

-Je dois te féliciter, mon enfant, déclara Voldemort en la fixant tandis qu'elle gardait les yeux résolument baissés.

Hortensia leva fièrement le menton et tenta de détourner l'attention du maître sur elle. Pansy estimait le comportement de sa mère dégoûtant : elle désirait se mettre, clairement, dans le lit du maître afin de bénéficier du pouvoir allant avec le rôle de maîtresse du tout-puissant. Et elle tentait de le séduire ouvertement, devant son époux. Pansy songeait, cynique, que Voldemort n'avait de relations de ce type qu'avec son horrible serpent.

-Pouvons-nous savoir à quoi vous référez, mon maître ? roucoula Hortensia en battant des cils.

Voldemort ne la regarda pas, un sourire mauvais fendant ses lèvres tandis qu'il dévisageait résolument Pansy.

-Votre fille, Glacius, Hortensia, vient d'être promue.

Glacius lâcha un petit gargouillis étrange en fermant les yeux, Hortensia semblait perplexe, et Pansy pâlit redoutablement, son cœur accélérant furieusement. Elle savait qu'une promotion au sein des forces de Voldemort était aussi rare que mauvais signe. Ses hommes en rêvaient, mais pas elle : elle souhaitait se tenir à l'écart de la guerre au mieux possible, même si Draco et Blaise en étaient, et qu'elle priait chaque jour pour eux.

Draco, Blaise et Pansy avaient grandi ensemble. C'étaient ses amis les plus chers, et les seuls auxquels elle demeurerait d'une loyauté inébranlable jusqu'à la mort. Bien qu'elle avait toujours, secrètement, aimé Blaise, elle avait été fiancée contre son gré à Draco. Se mordant la lèvre, elle relâcha la pression en goûtant son sang, métallique et familier.

-Je ne comprends pas, maître, décréta Hortensia en faisant la moue.

-Votre fille, Pansy, répliqua Voldemort en regardant toujours celle-ci, vient d'être élevée au rang envié de Capitaine de navire sous mon commandement.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Glacius, sans que personne ne le remarque. Hortensia laissa échapper un cri, et Pansy regarda enfin Voldemort, yeux écarquillés.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de discuter l'ordre de Voldemort. Cela ne résulterait qu'à des ennuis que la jeune fille ne désirait pas affronter. Cependant, elle devinait aisément que son père avait fauté, et que la punition était reportée sur elle.

Car Pansy ne saurait jamais naviguer, même pour sauver sa propre vie, ce de quoi, en l'occurrence, il était question.

-Je...

Sa bouche était sèche, et elle jeta un regard rapide à ses parents. Glacius se tassa un peu plus, et Hortensia fixait son mari avec fureur, devinant également de quoi découlait cette défaveur. Pansy toussa, et reprit d'une voix blanche :

-Merci, maître.

-Va, dit Voldemort. Je ferai mettre un navire à ta disposition, ainsi qu'un équipage, dans les prochains jours. Tu apprendras à naviguer durant les semaines qui viennent, puis tu rejoindras tes amis et ton fiancé en mer des Caraïbes. Est-ce entendu ?

-Oui, mon maître, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle offrit une révérence bancale et se retira, marchant d'un pas peu assuré, aveuglément. Parvenue dans les couloirs près de sa chambre, elle se plia en deux, des larmes obscurcissant sa vue, et vomit, avant de s'évanouir.

…

Xenophilius Lovegood sourit à sa fille, Luna, assise face à lui dans la dunette du Capitaine. La jeune femme retraça une route imaginaire sur la carte de ses doigts frêles, fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait.

-Oui, père. Ce serait merveilleux.

-Je ne crois pas que les indigènes soient sots ou détraqués, contrairement à ce que pensent la majorité des Européens, dit Xenophilius en regardant la mer par le hublot. Au contraire. Et les légendes ont toujours un fondement.

Luna lui sourit affectueusement, prenant un compas pour calculer leur course actuelle.

-Nous serons aux Bermudes avant demain, si nous continuons notre route avec le vent en poupe, déclara-t-elle distraitement. Croyez-vous que nous puissions rencontrer des indigènes là-bas, qui confirmeraient la présence de ces sorcières aux pieds de bouc ou de cheval dans les îles ?

-C'est possible, murmura Xenophilius en caressant sa longue barbe blonde. Mais peu probable. Les blancs ont, hélas, tué la plupart des indigènes. Leur savoir devait leur faire peur.

Luna grimaça de dégoût et Xenophilius sourit. La jeune fille ressemblait tant à sa mère, décédée lors d'un accident de pirogue avec des esclaves il y avait de cela une dizaine d'années. C'était une ravissante jeune blonde avec des yeux rêveurs, couleur de la mer des Caraïbes qu'ils aimaient tant. Malgré l'or de la famille, les deux Lovegood préféraient, depuis longtemps, vivre sur les eaux, afin de se rapprocher de l'esprit de la défunte Mrs Lovegood, morte noyée. Son âme les protégeait.

Luna partageait la plupart des croyances de son père, que d'autres trouvaient grotesques et qui étaient essentiellement tirées des contes et légendes locaux. Les sorcières, hommes-animaux, requins parlant et autres folies, ils en étaient persuadés, existaient.

-Malgré sa féminité et ses vingt ans, Luna était une excellente navigatrice, et avait tout appris de son père qui excellait de même dans la matière. Elle était son quartier-maître sur leur schooner, la belle _Rowena_ au bois verni de bleu, car c'était la couleur de la mer. Le Capitaine Xenophilius était réputé pour sa bonté et sa protection des créatures marines et Luna marchait dans ses pas.

-Aussi, lorsque, trois années plus tôt, Voldemort avait déclaré la guerre à l'Angleterre, les Lovegood s'étaient-ils fait déclarer corsaires, et étaient partis sillonner les vagues à la recherche de l'ennemi qu'ils exterminaient avec une pitié jamais rencontrée chez la plupart des corsaires. S'ils coulaient les navires, ils tentaient de laisser les pirates en vie du mieux possible, les enfermant dans les cales et les rendant à la Justice lorsqu'ils arrivaient à la Jamaïque, et à Spanish Town surtout, la capitale anglaise des Caraïbes. Bien souvent, évidemment, ladite Justice s'occupait de pendre promptement les pirates rapportés, mais au moins Xenophilius et Luna n'avaient-ils pas leur mort directement sur les mains.

Bien qu'en temps habituel, la _Rowena_ et les Lovegood étaient l'objet de plaisanteries de la part de la plupart des marins, pirates ou autres, de par leurs croyances étonnantes d'une part et de par leur gentillesse estimée incongrue d'autre part, ils étaient reconnus comme étant très bons depuis que la guerre avait commencée. Sur les quelque six cent navires pirates de Voldemort, ils avaient, en trois ans et à eux seuls, capturé une trentaine de navires, tandis que d'autres ne parvenaient pas à en attraper un seul. Ils étaient très bien cotés par d'autres grands corsaires du moment : Harry Potter, surtout, le Capitaine du splendide _Red Phoenix_, Seamus Finnegan, mais aussi par Neville Londubat par exemple.

Neville était la risée des marins, bien que les Lovegood l'apprécient beaucoup. Il avait été forcé d'armer quelques mois plus tôt comme corsaire par sa grand-mère, après le meurtre de ses parents. Neville n'était pas très doué, malgré son énorme potentiel, manquait de confiance en lui-même, passait pour maladroit, et préférait se coller aux côtes terrestres comme un enfant sous les jupons de sa nourrice. Ses marins l'abandonnaient souvent, et il n'avait encore jamais combattu de navire ennemi. Les Lovegood connaissaient néanmoins son potentiel et lui devinaient un grand avenir maritime, ce en quoi ils n'auraient pas tort. Ils avaient rencontré le jeune homme quelquefois chez Augusta Londubat, sa grand-mère, amie de Xenophilius.

Luna revint à son père pour déclarer avec un petit sourire :

-Peut-être que Neville aimerait venir avec nous. Il est passionné par la botanique. Cela lui plairait de découvrir de nouvelles choses.

-Je crois que malheureusement, Neville a été trop traumatisé par la mer et son armement forcé pour remonter sur un navire de sitôt, répondit Xenophilius doucement.

-C'est des pirates qu'il a peur, père, pas de la mer. J'aimerais bien qu'il vienne.

Xenophilius eut un sourire tendre envers sa fille. Il croyait en beaucoup de choses, la plupart sans doute fausses, mais il n'avait pas totalement la tête dans les nuages et savait reconnaître une fille amoureuse lorsqu'il en voyait une. Neville serait un bon mari pour Luna, il en était persuadé, même si cette dernière ne savait pas encore qu'elle était attachée de cette manière au jeune homme. En attendant, il savait que Neville n'aurait pas le courage, si les sentiments étaient réciproques, d'approcher Luna avec ce genre d'intentions : qu'il apprenne d'abord à affronter les pirates, avant de plonger dans les eaux sombres mais chaudes de la mer Amour.

…

_Au large de la Jamaïque, 29 Septembre 1655_

.

-Weasley, j'aimerais vous parler, un moment.

Ron leva les yeux de la corde qu'il était occupé à huiler actuellement, et plongea dans le regard fatigué de son Capitaine.

-Aye, Capitaine, répliqua-t-il.

Il se leva tandis que Filius Flitwick, satisfait, s'éloignait vers la proue du _HMS Slayer_. Zacharias Smith, un jeune marin de l'âge de Ron, le regarda partir curieusement.

-Il te veut quoi, à ton avis ?

Ron haussa les épaules en ôtant les plis de son uniforme.

-Je n'en sais rien. Sans doute me reprocher quelque chose, s'inquiéta-t-il soudain. Tu crois que j'ai raté un nœud, quelque part ?

Zacharias émit un bruit de gorge dédaigneux.

-Tu manques trop de confiance en toi, l'ami.

-Il vaut mieux ne rien attendre d'exceptionnel, rétorqua Ron en s'éloignant.

Le jeune roux s'approcha du Capitaine et se racla la gorge. Flitwick, qui fixait jusqu'alors la mer, s'en détourna et le regarda. Ron effectua un salut impeccable.

-Repos, Weasley.

-Merci, Capitaine.

-Weasley, te rappelles-tu lorsque tu es monté sur ce navire pour la première fois, il y a trois ans ? Tu en avais alors dix-sept, te souviens-tu ? Les yeux qui brillaient à l'idée de rendre ta famille fière de toi, mon garçon. Ton rang dans la société, ta baronnie britannique, te conféraient d'avance le grade de lieutenant. Et ce grade, durant le temps que tu as servi ici, tu l'as mérité, Weasley, définitivement. Pour tout dire, tu as mérité bien plus encore.

Il marqua une pause, et Ron, mains liées derrière le dos, ne répondit rien, attendant craintivement la suite.

-De toute ma carrière, Weasley, j'ai rarement vu un marin aussi pressé de faire plaisir que toi. Une fois mise de côté ton manque de confiance en toi, tu fais un excellent officier, et un excellent marin. Je ne te connais pas personnellement, mais je pense que tu as toutes les qualités d'un excellent homme. Ta famille peut être fière, en effet, de même que ta fiancée.

Ron s'empourpra, et le Capitaine ricana.

-Tu es l'un des seuls à te proposer à chaque fois pour garder le navire lorsque nous faisons escale dans un port où se trouvent des putains, mon garçon. C'est assez parlant. Ta fiancée peut donc être fière. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que mon quartier-maître vient d'être grièvement blessé, en affrontant le navire pirate d'il y a trois jours...nous serons obligés de le laisser à terre en mouillant à Spanish Town dans une vingtaine de jours. Tu le remplaceras.

Ron cligna des yeux.

-Je...je vous demande pardon, Capitaine ?

-J'ai dit que tu remplaceras mon quartier-maître, Weasley. Félicitations, lieutenant, te voilà promu.

Ron vira écarlate, mais ne put s'empêcher de douter :

-Capitaine, êtes-vous certain que...

-Quel âge crois-tu que j'ai, Weasley ? l'interrompit le petit Capitaine en levant un doigt.

-Euh...je ne saurais m'avancer...

-Soixante-neuf ans. Ne suis-je pas trop vieux pour diriger un navire ? Je vais rester à bord le temps que tu fasses tes armes, durant environ trois mois. Puis, je prendrai ma retraite, dans une jolie maison de bord de mer, avec une gourgandine et un tonnelet de rhum comme le font les vieux loups de mer comme moi. Et cela accompli, le_ HMS Slayer_ sera à toi.

-Comment ?

-C'est moi le vieux, et c'est toi qui es sourd ? J'ai dit que tu seras Capitaine sous peu de ce navire. Quelle part n'as-tu pas compris ?

-Capitaine, je...

-Pas la peine de me remercier, rétorqua distraitement Flitwick. Tu peux retourner à tes tâches.

Il s'éloigna, laissant Ron retomber contre le rebord du navire, profondément choqué. Puis, un sourire lent gagna ses traits, et sous peu, il souriait comme un dément.

Capitaine. Capitaine Ronald Bilius Weasley. Même ses frères n'en espéraient pas tant. Capitaine d'un navire militaire britannique. Ses parents et Hermione seraient si fiers...

Ron se retourna, fixant l'horizon, et éclata de rire, profitant de la folle sensation des vagues contre son visage et du vent ébouriffant sa chevelure rousse. Il posa sa main sur son cœur, là où se trouvait un petit portrait à l'huile de Hermione dont il ne se séparait jamais. Il rit, encore et encore, de pur bonheur.

…

**Vocabulaire :**

**Îles de Los Roques : il s'agit d'un archipel de plus de 350 îles situées à 160 km des côtes de l'actuelle Venezuela. Ce sont principalement des îles volcaniques et la faune et flore aquatiques y sont abondantes, faisant de l'archipel la carte postale des Antilles. Au temps des pirates, ceux qui étaient assez chanceux pour posséder un petit navire rapide pouvaient se glisser sans mal entre les îlots parfois dangereusement rapprochés pour se cacher ou semer un ennemi, et les gros navires de la Marine Anglaise n'y passaient pas, comme ici Bellatrix et sa frégate. La plus grande île de l'archipel est Gran Roque et est, aujourd'hui, la seule à être habitée (1500 habitants environ). Malgré le nombre d'îles, l'archipel demeure relativement petit, seulement 41 km². C'est à ce jour un parc naturel. Je ne sais pas si les îles de Los Roques étaient habitées avant l'arrivée des colons, mais pour le bien de l'histoire, nous pouvons imaginer qu'elles l'étaient par des cannibales autochtones.**

**Brigantin : le Dragon des Ténèbres, navire de Draco Malefoy, l'est. L'appellation « brigantin » peut désigner, comme ici, un petit vaisseau rapide à un seul pont, deux mâts grées en carré à l'avant et voile aurique à l'arrière, ou alors un bateau à fond plat avançant à la rame utilisé pour la reconnaissance fluviale entre autres. Sa taille se situait entre le petit sloop et la grosse barque (comme celle de Harry), profitant des avantages des deux navires : la vitesse et la maniabilité du sloop, et la force et la capacité d'armement de la barque. C'étaient des navires très appréciés aux Caraïbes pour ces deux atouts lorsqu'on voulait être en capacité à la fois de pouvoir combattre un ennemi et se diriger dans les dangereux archipels comme Los Roques, mais relativement rares car leur entretien demandait un équipage plus important que pour de plus petits navires.**

**Vieux loup de mer : appellation désignant un vieux marin très bon connaisseur de la navigation. Comme le vieux Flitwick.**

**Frégate : grand navire de guerre très rapide, à la coupe fine, à trois mâts entièrement grées de voiles carrées, doté d'un gaillard à l'avant et à l'arrière. Son équipage pouvait monter jusqu'à 600 hommes contre moins d'une centaine pour d'autres navires ! Sa taille et sa vitesse la destinent à une utilisation en haute mer puisqu'elle est trop grosse et trop peu maniable pour naviguer dans les eaux peu profondes des Caraïbes (comme illustré dans ce chapitre). La présence de deux gaillards est intéressante, puisque la plupart des navires décrits dans cette fic ne possèdent pas de gaillard avant et parfois aussi même pas de gaillard arrière. Pour des raisons pratiques, bien que cela soit rarement le cas sur les brigantins, le navire de Malefoy est pourvu également d'un gaillard arrière. Bellatrix est toujours obligée de tout voir en grand...les navires dans les films comme Pirates des Caraïbes sont inspirés des flûtes hollandaises, destinées au marchandage, qui ressemblent à la frégate en plus gros encore. Ce sont des navires superbes, mais vous reconnaîtrez que la réalité historique et pratique ne permettrait pas à un pirate de naviguer les eaux antillaises dans de tels vaisseaux. On les a choisis pour en mettre plein la vue aux spectateurs au détriment de leur véritable utilisation.**

**Tricorne : fameux chapeau des pirates. Vous en trouverez des images certainement sur Internet.**

**Rapière : longue épée fine et légère.**

**Tribord/bâbord : droite et gauche du navire lorsqu'on regarde vers l'avant dudit navire. Pour retenir, il existe plusieurs exercices mnémotechniques. Exemple : lorsque vous tournez à gauche en voiture, vous tirez le clignotant vers le Bas. Bas=Bâbord donc Gauche=Bâbord. Pour les non conducteurs, séparez le mot « bateau » en deux. « Ba » est à la gauche du mot et « Teau » est à la droite du mot, respectivement bâbord et tribord.**

**Proue/poupe : c'est l'avant et l'arrière du navire lorsqu'on regarde vers l'avant dudit navire. Pour retenir, il existe également un exercice. Il y a deux « p » dans « poupe », ce qui fait pépé, et tout le monde sait que pépé est toujours derrière !**

**Vent de grand largue : il existe plusieurs moyens de « prendre le vent » en mer. L'idéale est d'avoir le vent en poupe, évidemment, mais à défaut de cela, il existe d'autres vents avantageux et moins avantageux. Le vent de grand largue en fait parti. Cette manière de « prendre » le vent, c'est l'allure. Si vous désirez consulter un schéma des allures, je vous mettrai bien le lien mais Feufeu a tendance à supprimer les adresses. Alors au lieu de cela, tapez sur Google (ou votre navigateur, peu importe) « allure marine » et allez sur la page Wiki qui a un schéma.**

**Chebec : navire pirate méditerranéen, qui était notamment le navire fétiche des pirates arabes, espagnols, etc. Fin et rapide, doté de trois mâts grées de voiles latines (en forme de triangle), il aurait pu s'adapter plutôt bien aux Caraïbes. Blaise Zabini en a un, vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard.**

**Nagini : tout le monde connaît le serpent de Voldemort, mais je tenais juste, en aparté, à préciser que c'est une femelle dans les livres anglais.**

**Sorcières aux pieds de bouc/cheval/etc. : beaucoup de légendes antillaises font état de femmes séductrices, très belles, qui attirent les hommes à elle pour les tuer. On les reconnaît uniquement parce qu'elles sont pourvues de pieds peu naturels, et ce sont des sorcières. Comme ceci est un UA sans magie, Luna et son père peuvent difficilement discuter des Ronflaks Cornus, donc je me suis inspirée du folklore local.**

**Schooner : la Rowena est un schooner (étrangement coloré je vous l'accorde). Schooner est un mot hollandais, utilisé également par les anglais et les allemands. Les français appelleraient cela une « goélette ». C'est un navire à deux mâts grées de voiles auriques sur cornes (en forme de trapèze), avec pour particularité bizarre que le mât principal soit également le mât arrière. Bref, on sort des habitudes des constructeurs de navires à l'époque. Le schooner me semblait tout indiqué pour les Lovegood. Niveau technique, la goélette ou schooner est un navire léger, peu indiqué pour affronter la haute mer mais absolument parfaite pour la navigation des petites mers comme les Caraïbes, vif et rapide. **

Je vous rassure, au fur et à mesure que la fic avance vous aurez de moins en moins de vocabulaire. Nous posons simplement les bases.

Voilà. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi tout.

Bon. Je pars en vacances après-demain, mais demain, je serai occupée toute la journée suite à un imprévu et du coup, les choses me paraissent sérieusement compromises pour publier la suite de Black Ops et de Mariage. J'essaierai mais si je n'y parviens pas, je m'en excuse d'avance et vous promets que la première chose que je ferai en rentrant sera de vous publier la suite des deux fics. Enfin, après avoir fait tourner une lessive, nettoyé la maison, déballé mes affaires, mangé un œuf en chocolat, préparé le dîner, trié mon courrier et récupéré mes lapins chez leur nounou. Vous m'avez comprise, quoi.

J'aurai Internet via mobile et pourrais lire vos reviews et tout mais je ne pourrai pas publier...donc je vous dis à bientôt si je ne peux pas publier d'ici là !

Voilà ! À très vite

DIL.


	4. Chapter 3

**Mesdames et Messieurs les Lecteurs, voici, sans plus attendre, la suite.**

_._

_-Il en est hors de question. Ne vous en déplaise, Lieutenant, mon titre n'est pas Miss Granger, mais Capitaine Granger, et j'ai reçu de la Compagnie des lettres patentes m'autorisant à armer un navire afin de partir comme corsaire._

_-La signature de vos parents sur les documents renseignés a été faussée !_

_-Prouvez-le._

_._

_Hermione Granger et le Lieutenant de la Milice Royale John Prissy_

…

Harry Potter marcha d'un pas résolu vers la Villa Granger, un sourire aux lèvres, tapotant au rythme d'une ballade pirate contre sa cuisse ceinte d'un pantalon noir. Il avait d'excellentes nouvelles, et tant mieux : demain, Ron rentrerait, et Hermione serait forcée à l'épouser contre leur gré.

Ou pas, d'ailleurs.

Éclatant d'un rire exalté, Harry sautilla presque jusqu'aux marches, où il se confronta, néanmoins, à un problème de taille.

Mary-Ann Granger se tenait sur le perron, lèvres serrées en une expression irritée, yeux froids dirigés sur lui, mains sur les hanches. Il décida de la saluer de manière civile, plutôt que de lui cracher ses quatre vérités au visage : il n'était pas revenu depuis le lendemain du jour où elle s'en était prise à Hermione, et aurait voulu, à dire le vrai, ne plus la revoir.

-Mrs Granger, la salua-t-il en effectuant une révérence avec sa tricorne noire. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire hypocrite vint fleurir brièvement sur les lèvres de la dame, dont les yeux restaient toutefois d'une froideur polaire :

-Effectivement. Puis-je savoir quel vent vous mène, Mr Potter ?

-Je désirerais parler à votre fille, si possible, répliqua-t-il sans se démonter. Est-elle présente ?

-Elle l'est, mais elle ne peut pas vous recevoir, décréta Mary-Ann. Son mariage est demain, quand ce cher Ronald mouillera au port, et elle se prépare actuellement.

L'idée de Hermione, essayant des robes de mariée alors qu'elle voulait fuir à toute vitesse cette responsabilité, donna à Harry l'envie de rire, mais il se retint.

-Je vois. Elle doit être extatique à l'idée d'épouser notre ami.

Mary-Ann se radoucit quelque peu.

-En effet. Cependant, je vous prierai de ne plus nous importuner, Mr Potter.

-Bien, marmonna Harry en mesurant ses autres possibilités. Je vous verrai donc au mariage.

-Vous n'êtes pas convié, répliqua d'une voix glaciale Mary-Ann.

Même en sachant que Hermione ne se marierait pas le lendemain, le sourire de Harry se fana naturellement. Il toisa Mary-Ann d'un air quelque peu menaçant.

-Je suis le meilleur ami de Ronald ainsi que de Hermione. Ronald me voudra certainement comme témoin.

-Mrs Weasley et moi-même avons déjà sélectionné des témoins, Mr Potter, et vous n'en êtes pas. Nous estimons, l'une comme l'autre, que la présence d'un corsaire dans la vie de Hermione n'est pas souhaitable. Les corsaires, en temps de paix, deviennent pirates, cela est connu. Ma fille n'a pas à avoir ce genre de fréquentations. D'autant que vous avez annulé vos _propres_ fiançailles à Miss Lireworth...

-Queenie m'en a par ailleurs remercié, rétorqua Harry d'une voix enragée, et si j'en crois les quelques lettres amicales qu'elle m'a envoyé, elle s'est mariée l'année passée, et à un homme qui fait son bonheur mieux que je n'aurais su le faire. En tant que corsaire, je suis mandaté par le _roi_. S'attaquer à un corsaire revient à attaquer la puissance royale, et c'est malheureusement ce que vous faites. Je vous déconseille de poursuivre. Enfin, vous pouvez vous targuer de votre pouvoir actuel sur Hermione, en lui dictant sa conduite et ses fréquentations : lorsqu'elle sera Madame Ronald Weasley, je les visiterai régulièrement, et vous n'aurez pas votre mot à dire. Enfin, je m'excuse d'avance pour ce qu'il se passera bientôt, et je vous assure que vous aurez à ce moment-là une raison de me maudire.

Sur ces paroles qui étaient énigmatiques pour Mrs Granger, Harrry salua brièvement et sèchement, fit demi-tour sur un talon, et s'éloigna de la propriété. Il n'avait, cependant, pas dit son dernier mot.

…

-Eh ! Eh ! T'es Sarah, toi ?

Sarah regarda en direction de la voix, un tas de linge sur une hanche épaisse, et vit un petit nègre inconnu de la propriété lui faire signe. L'enfant n'avait pas dix ans, et on aurait dit qu'il venait tout juste d'être retrouvé mendiant dans un port...ce qui était le cas. Sarah jeta un bref regard au couloir, vide, puis le reporta sur la grosse plante verte d'où le gamin venait d'apparaître.

-Que fais-tu ici, enfant, siffla-t-elle. Mrs Granger interdit les nègres sur sa propriété !

-Et c'est bien elle qu'on m'a dit d'éviter, rétorqua l'enfant avec un sourire insolent. J'ai un message pour Sarah.

-C'est bien moi, rétorqua-t-elle, curieuse.

-Un Mr Harry m'a donné une grosse pièce. Je devais te trouver pour te dire que à la tombée du jour, le corsaire femme doit être au grand palmier.

-Je vois, dit lentement Sarah. Retourne voir Mr Harry, et dis-lui que je ferai mon possible.

L'enfant sourit encore, angélique, et tendit une main crasseuse dans l'espoir de recevoir encore de l'argent. Sarah se gonfla de colère, et l'enfant détala aussitôt.

_-Espèce de sale petit..._ !

…

Hermione soupira, ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à dix, puis les rouvrit. C'était une obligation, sans quoi elle serait obligée de gifler la femme face à elle, et ce ne serait pas bon pour elle lorsque Mary-Ann l'apprendrait.

Elle finit par ouvrir un œil, et le visage sévère de Mrs Buttock, la couturière anglaise de Spanish Town, lui apparut à nouveau. La veuve âgée la foudroya du regard, et leva le nez, hautaine :

-Et moi, je m'efforce de vous répéter, Miss, que la traîne est _obligatoire_ pour complémenter la robe.

Hermione aurait voulu lui répondre que ce ne serait pas nécessaire, puisque lorsqu'on l'attendrait à l'autel, elle serait occupée à voguer vers Los Roques toutes voiles dehors, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire, d'autant qu'elle n'était absolument pas certaine de pouvoir échapper à ses obligations. Harry ne l'avait pas recontactée, et elle doutait fortement qu'il ait trouvé un navire...

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit-elle lentement. Il s'agit d'une petite union dans l'intimité. Je ne cherche pas à impressionner le Tout-Londres, Mrs Buttock.

La dame grinça des dents, ses yeux se réduisant à deux fentes diaboliques, et Hermione se demanda ironiquement ce que Mrs Buttock ferait si elle continuait à refuser d'être pomponnée de la sorte. Hermione trouvait, à la vérité, l'énorme robe blanche couverte de rubans de mauvais goût complètement ridicule. Toutefois, avant que Mrs Buttock puisse l'attacher au montant d'un lit et lui imposer la traîne de force- cinq mètres, rien que cela!- l'on frappa à la porte, et Sarah entra, baissant respectueusement la tête devant la couturière mais jetant un regard entendu à Hermione.

-Mrs Buttock, dit alors la jeune femme, cela ira pour l'heure. Puis-je demander à un valet de vous conduire auprès de ma mère afin de vous désaltérer ? Nous avons toutes deux besoin d'un instant de pause.

Mrs Buttock hocha sèchement la tête, et sortit hargneusement de la chambre de la future mariée, folle de rage. Hermione soupira longuement, puis se tourna vers Sarah.

-Merci, Sarah. Tu me sauves. Encore une minute avec elle, et je l'enfermais dans mon armoire afin de ne plus l'affronter.

Sarah lui offrit un petit sourire compatissant, mais répliqua,

-Je vous apporte un message de Mr Harry, maîtresse.

-Oh !

Hermione, oubliant qu'elle était couverte d'aiguilles et de tissus, sauta à bas de l'estrade improvisée sur laquelle elle se tenait et se précipita vers l'esclave, lui attrapant les mains et les serrant :

-Parle, je te prie !

-Ah ! Il a demandé à ce que vous soyez au grand palmier à la tombée du jour.

-Je vois, dit lentement Hermione. La tombée du jour, après le dîner...et le grand palmier, celui qui marque la sortie du domaine, je suppose.

Sarah ne répondit rien, se contentant de la regarder. Hermione s'en détourna, pensive, et se mordilla la lèvre, se tordant les mains.

-Je demanderai à me retirer tôt, après le dîner, afin de me reposer pour demain, décréta-t-elle. Nous sortirons d'ici à la tombée du jour, et nous rejoindrons Harry au grand palmier. Est-ce entendu ?

-Oui, maîtresse, acquiesça Sarah d'une voix apaisante. Je ferai occuper Madame votre mère par une autre esclave. Nous trouverons un prétexte.

-Merci, Sarah, sourit doucement Hermione. Tu as été une excellente amie et une bonne nourrice.

-C'était mon plaisir, maîtresse. Ah, Dieu sait si vous avez été comme une fille pour moi !

La mulâtresse se détourna, larmes aux yeux, pour les essuyer dans son calicot, et la jeune femme sourit. Elle-même était extrêmement peinée de quitter l'esclave, même si aux yeux de Hermione, Sarah ne lui avait jamais appartenu : contrairement à sa mère, elle n'estimait pas que tout ce qui n'était pas d'une blancheur immaculée ne valait rien. Sarah était véritablement une amie.

Elle eut, soudainement, envie de pleurer à son tour.

…

-Du rhum, des femmes et de la bière nom de Dieu ! Un accordéon, pour valser tant qu'on veut ! Du rhum, des femmes, c'est ça qui rend heureux ! Que le Diable nous emporte, on n'a rien trouvé de mieux ! Oho !

Harry roula des yeux alors que Dean paradait le long du chemin de pierres blanches menant à la Villa Granger, dans les hauteurs. Afin de ne pas être repéré par la terrible Mary-Ann, il avait choisi de laisser la diligence à la sortie de Spanish Town, et Dean l'accompagnait afin de servir de guet.

-Dean, cela suffit, dit-il d'une voix forte, ne parvenant néanmoins pas à cacher son sourire.

-Oh, laisse-le tranquille. Nous allons libérer le Capitaine Granger, chansonna une voix à la droite de Harry.

Dean leva sa bouteille de rhum vers le ciel, imitation ridicule d'un prophète faussement mystérieux, et déclama :

-Tonks a raison ! _Hourra _! Vive Tonks ! Vive la corsaire Hermione Granger ! Vive notre Capitaine, Harry Potter !

-J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser au port, râla Harry en pressant le pas. Tu vas nous faire repérer par tout ce qui se trouve à cinq miles alentour. J'espère au moins que tu n'étais pas ivre lorsque vous avez tout mis en place pour notre échappée sauvage.

-Même s'il l'était, répondit Tonks, j'étais sobre, moi. Tout est prêt, Harry. Les équipages n'attendent plus que nous pour se diriger vers le large en secouant des mouchoirs d'adieu au nez de Mrs Granger.

Harry sourit à Tonks. Depuis trois semaines, il s'était démené comme un beau diable pour trouver un navire et un équipage à Hermione, et il y était parvenu. L'une des tâches les plus compliquées de sa quête avait été de trouver un quartier-maître digne d'une confiance inébranlable pour Hermione. Dean lui avait conseillé une jeune femme, anglaise de naissance, fille de nobles désargentés venus aux Amériques dans l'espoir de s'y enrichir, comme tant d'autres. Ils étaient morts lorsque leur fille avait douze ans. Depuis, elle s'était débrouillée, se déguisant en homme pour monter à bord de navires marchands ou pirates, sillonnant les eaux afin de pouvoir survivre. Dean, se trouvant dans le même cas qu'elle, l'avait rencontrée à plusieurs reprises. Ils s'entendaient à la perfection, aussi lorsque Harry avait exposé sa problématique à Dean, celui-ci lui avait immédiatement conseillé son amie.

C'était Nymphadora Tonks, qui détestait son prénom.

Harry, qui ne pensait pas qu'une femme à bord porte malheur, avait mis la jeune femme à l'essai sur le _Red Phoenix_, le long des côtes, et s'avouait impressionné. D'une dizaine d'années leur aînée, Tonks était débrouillarde, douée pour la navigation, et une excellente personne. Sans peur, elle était maladroite, mais profondément attachante, et connaissait les Caraïbes comme sa poche. Malgré son caractère explosif, elle était le plus souvent de très bonne humeur, aimant blaguer et remonter le moral de chacun, devenant une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer et une confidente exceptionnelle. Sa joie de vivre et son pragmatisme avaient séduit l'équipage de Harry en très peu de temps, et lorsque celui-ci avait assuré qu'elle voguerait en assumant sa féminité, et sous les ordres d'une femme et amie à lui, elle avait été aux anges et avait signé immédiatement pour une durée indéterminée.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois au grand palmier démarquant l'entrée de la propriété Granger, et se cachèrent derrière quelques buissons épars qui longeaient les barrières de bois blanc. Tonks siffla tout bas en posant son postérieur sur le sol terreux sans plus de façons.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que notre Capitaine était une dame, déclara-t-elle.

-Une demoiselle, corrigea Harry. Et c'est justement pour qu'elle ne devienne pas une dame que nous prenons le large ce soir.

-Aïe. Mariage arrangé ?

-Aye, mais ne te fais pas d'illusions. Le fiancé est mon meilleur ami, et ils sont très amoureux. Seulement, Hermione a horreur qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, et elle veut aider à éradiquer la menace pirate.

-Je vois, dit simplement Tonks.

Elle saisit la bouteille de rhum d'entre les mains de Dean, en avala une goulée impressionnante, s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et rota.

-Charmant, Tonks, s'esclaffa Harry. Même Ron, le fiancé, a plus de manières de table que toi, et ce n'est pas peu dire.

-Je ne navigue pas sous tes ordres ou sous ceux de _Ronnikins_, rétorqua Tonks avec un sarcasme mordant. Je navigue sous le Capitaine Granger.

Dean arracha la bouteille à son amie et la téta un moment avant de dire,

-Moi, je ne naviguerai sous personne d'autre que le Capitaine Potter. J'en suis fier.

-Et moi je suis fière de naviguer pour Hermione Granger, là.

-Tu ne la connais même pas.

-Mais cela ne tardera pas. D'après les descriptions de Harry, je sens qu'on va s'entendre. Je l'aime déjà.

-Mais...

-Arrêtez, vous deux, soupira Harry en se massant les tempes.

…

Mr Granger sourit en se frottant les mains tandis que les fruits arrivaient sur la table. Il se saisit délicatement de plusieurs tranches de goyave, et se tourna vers Hermione.

-Alors, ma fille ? Heureuse d'épouser ton cher Ronald ?

Hermione, qui avait jusque là les yeux fixés sur le soleil dehors qui n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, revint brutalement à elle. Sa mère la dévisageait avec suspicion, et son père souriait avec innocence. Hermione se demanda distraitement si Mary-Ann savait ce qu'ils préparaient, Harry et elle.

-J'en suis ravie, père, déclara-t-elle avec le plus de sincérité possible. Par ailleurs, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je ne tarderai pas à me retirer. Je souhaite être en pleine forme pour la cérémonie.

-Je t'autorise à te retirer dès maintenant, si tu le veux, dit Mr Granger.

-Je vous en remercie. Cependant, si vous le voulez bien, j'ai une requête à vous soumettre.

-Parle, ma fille.

-J'aimerais, comme cadeau de mariage, vous demander l'autorisation de libérer tous les esclaves à mon service.

Richard caressa sa barbe lentement, pensif, tandis que la mâchoire de son épouse se contractait d'agacement.

-Tu as six esclaves, calcula le père de famille. Es-tu certaine de vouloir tous les libérer ? J'aurais cru que, du moins, tu voudrais amener Sarah dans ta nouvelle demeure, avec toi.

-Certes, ils m'ont bien servi, la plupart d'entre eux depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, à la Jamaïque. Ils ont mérité leur liberté. Je pourrai m'acheter de nouveaux esclaves au marché, ce n'est pas ce qui manque.

-Fort bien, acquiesça finalement Richard Granger. Tu as notre autorisation. Toi, là ! Va chercher les esclaves de ma fille, et amène-les ici.

Le mulâtre hélé, qui servait le vin, hocha la tête et s'éloigna, silencieux.

La libération fut un moment fort en émotions. Trois des six esclaves purent partir dès le soir-même, et les trois derniers partiraient après le mariage, y compris Sarah, qui pleura plus que les autres encore. Enfin, Hermione se retira avec Sarah, alors que dehors, le soleil commençait sa lente descente.

Mary-Ann posa brusquement ses couverts sur la table dès que sa fille fut sortie, et fixa son mari avec mécontentement.

-Elle prépare quelque chose, j'en mettrai ma main au feu.

Richard se contenta de hausser un sourcil sans même la regarder, choisissant plutôt d'éplucher une pêche juteuse avec son couteau.

-Je te souhaite bien du courage à mettre ta main au feu, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Au moins, la chaleur cautérise. Et Dieu sait si tu auras besoin de soins lorsque tu perdras ta main, femme.

-Ne fais pas l'imbécile, siffla-t-elle. Et cesse donc de la défendre, Richard, pour l'amour du Christ ! Je suis ta femme !

-Et elle est ma fille. Je pourrai sans doute me passer de mon épouse arrangée, mais pas du fruit de mes entrailles, rétorqua Richard en la fixant droit dans les yeux. C'est ta fille aussi, Mary. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu profites de chaque occasion possible pour la soupçonner de tous les maux.

Mary-Ann plissa les lèvres, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Voilà la raison pour laquelle elle aimait si peu sa fille. Elle n'avait jamais fait part de la relation entre père et fille, si solide et aimante. Elle était le troisième parti indésirable de la famille.

-Et pourtant, cette fois, tu vas m'écouter, Richard, l'attaqua-t-elle. Hermione ne veut pas épouser Ronald...

-Ils sont amoureux, évidemment qu'elle veut l'épouser. Où vas-tu chercher cela ?

-Elle ne veut pas d'un petit mariage précipité à la chapelle du domaine...

-Cela se comprend, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle prépare quoi que ce soit. Et que voudrais-tu qu'elle fasse, au juste ? Fuir ? Se révolter ? Elle m'avait l'air soumise à son sort, tout à l'heure.

-Un peu trop soumise d'ailleurs ! Ce n'est pas naturel !

Richard jeta son noyau de pêche dans son assiette et essuya ses doigts sur une serviette, profondément irrité.

-Cela suffit, Mary. Si cela te rassure, poste des esclaves pour garder sa porte, fais des tours de surveillance sur le domaine, que sais-je. Mais cesse immédiatement cette folie puérile et indigne de toi.

Les larmes aux yeux, Mary-Ann dévisagea son mari des yeux.

-M'aimes-tu, Richard ?

-Je t'ai aimé, en effet, murmura-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

Mary-Ann tritura nerveusement sa serviette, posée sur ses genoux.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

-Le temps a passé. Nous avons changé, Mary, rien d'autre.

-On dit que tu as une maîtresse dans une petite casa à l'intérieur des terres. Une mulâtresse. Est-ce vrai, Richard ?

Richard Granger se figea, détourna les yeux, pianota brièvement des doigts contre la table. Coupable. Le cœur de sa femme était pris dans un étau violent, et un sanglot lui déchira les poumons sans passer la barrière scellée de ses lèvres. Les larmes coulèrent enfin. Elle avait la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait toujours redouté. Elle était l'élément indésirable au sein du clan Granger.

Enfin, son mari la regarda, visage creusé par la fatigue et la lassitude, mais ses yeux ne recelaient pas une once de regret.

-Je t'ai aimé, répéta-t-il. Au passé. Pour les débuts de notre mariage. Pour la fille merveilleuse que nous avons. Pour tes qualités. Mais à la fin, Mary, l'amour s'est fané. Tes défauts nous ont tué, ont enseveli notre couple. Prudence est fraîche, et douce. Elle me change de ton austérité digne de l'Inquisition.

-Je t'aime, moi, chuchota-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur la nappe, confuse.

-J'en suis désolé.

Il se leva, jeta sa serviette sur la table et s'éloigna d'une démarche raide. Il n'était pas désolé du tout. Mary-Ann fondit alors en sanglots bruyants.

…

-Êtes-vous prête, maîtresse ?

-Je le suis, déclara Hermione.

La jeune femme était pâle, et promenait un regard mélancolique sur les murs de la chambre qui avait été sienne durant dix-huit années. Elle se laissa déshabiller par Sarah, puis enfila une robe rouge bordeaux plus discrète, ainsi que ses plus petits talons, et enfila à son cou un collier d'or blanc orné d'une petite croix de diamants, qu'elle avait reçu à son baptême quelques jours après sa naissance et qui lui était précieux. Un bref regard au ciel lui signifiait qu'elle avait peu de temps pour rejoindre Harry au palmier. Hermione déposa alors une enveloppe blanche sur son lit, le nom de Ronald dessus dans sa calligraphie élégante.

Elle souffla, essuya ses mains moites sur les plis de son jupon, puis dit d'une voix calme loin de trahir son tumulte intérieur :

-Allons-y.

Sarah ramassa son maigre baluchon et ouvrit la porte-fenêtre. Hermione en sortit, suivie par l'ancienne esclave, et elles guettèrent un moment au cas où l'on viendrait à passer par là. Ne voyant personne, Hermione murmura,

-Cours.

L'instant d'après, elles filaient à toute vitesse à travers la propriété assombrie, manquant de se rompre les jambes contre la pelouse sèche. En une poignée de minutes, elles furent parvenues au palmier. Sarah surveilla attentivement la propriété : pas de signe de vie.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, et un bruit à sa droite l'attira. Elle recula d'un pas, méfiante, puis soupira de contentement lorsque Harry sortit de derrière un buisson sec. Elle courut jusqu'à lui et il la serra dans ses bras.

-Te voilà enfin, murmura-t-il. Nous nous demandions quand tu allais venir.

-Nous ?

Elle jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule de son ami et vit deux personnes. Harry, néanmoins, la saisit par une main et dit,

-Allons-y. Nous ne devons pas tarder.

Hermione hocha la tête et se tourna vers Sarah qui les surveillait, larmes aux yeux. En un geste, elle fut dans les bras de la mulâtresse, et marmonna contre la joue de son ancienne esclave favorite :

-Adieu, Sarah. Que Dieu te garde.

-Au revoir, ma petite maîtresse, répondit Sarah doucement. Mr Harry, prenez bien soin d'elle.

-Entendu, sourit-il. Allons-y.

Sarah s'éloigna dans la nuit, et Harry saisit la main de Hermione pour la tirer derrière lui. Un instant plus tard, quatre silhouettes couraient le long du chemin blanc vers la ville et la diligence.

…

Seule. Elle était seule.

Mary-Ann s'entortilla les mains, joues striées de larmes. Hermione allait partir dès le lendemain dans sa propre maison, et son mari continuerait à fréquenter sa maîtresse Prudence, sans plus se soucier d'elle.

À presque cinquante années, que lui restait-il, sinon ses regrets ?

Encore une fois, Richard désertait la chambre conjugale. Il était certainement parti à cheval passer la nuit chez son amante. Mary-Ann renifla.

Elle n'était pas prête à affronter la solitude. Elle savait que sa fille l'aimait, malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'autre jour : peut-être que Hermione lui pardonnerait ses paroles et consentirait à venir la voir après son union au jeune Ronald ?

Oui, elle devait se réconcilier avec sa fille, étant donné que son mari ne lui offrait plus d'espoir.

Décidée, la mère se leva de son lit et se dirigea, bougie en main, vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle frappa à la porte, certaine que Hermione n'était pas encore couchée, et ne reçut pas de réponse. Fronçant les sourcils, elle ouvrit alors la porte, et ce qu'elle vit lui broya le cœur.

La porte-fenêtre était ouverte, claquant doucement au gré du vent marin, et les vêtements de Hermione avaient été abandonnés hâtivement au sol. Sur le lit fait, une lettre au nom de Ronald l'attendait. Ni Hermione, ni Sarah n'étaient là : une pensée étrange fit rire nerveusement Mary-Ann. Au moins son époux ne pourrait plus lui reprocher d'accuser à tort l'insupportable enfant de comploter contre son mariage : elle était partie.

Partie. Le mot percuta avec la force d'un canon pirate, et Mrs Granger lâcha un hurlement qui attira aussitôt plusieurs esclaves :

-Où est ma fille, hurla-t-elle. Où est sa mulâtresse ?

-Nous n'en savons rien, maîtresse, déclara une jeune mulâtresse apeurée. Elles sont entrées dans la chambre de la petite maîtresse et n'en sont pas ressorties !

-Qu'on envoie un message à mon époux, chez sa...maîtresse, Prudence ! Qu'on lui dise que Hermione a disparu. Appelez la milice royale, qu'on la recherche ! Et vous, sales races, allez à pied à travers le domaine et jusqu'à la ville, trouvez-la et ramenez-la ! Je veux également la mulâtresse Sarah en vie !

…

La diligence arriva au port dans un bruit démoniaque de roues cerclées de fer et de claquements des sabots contre les pavés. Néanmoins, la diligence ne s'arrêta pas là, et le cocher fouetta les quatre alezans afin qu'ils montent sur un quai d'amarrage, le bois grinçant de manière menaçante sous le poids de l'attelage.

Quatre personnes en descendirent, et Harry sourit en prenant Hermione par la main. Il lui montra sa barque, fièrement dressée dans les derniers rayons du soleil mourant, et déclara d'une voix dramatique,

-Tu connais mon autre meilleur ami, le _Red Phoenix_, je crois ?

Elle rit doucement,

-En effet.

-Je te présente donc mon quartier-maître, Dean Thomas.

Hermione reporta son regard sur le jeune quarteron qui l'avait aidée à monter dans la diligence. Il avait un joli visage café au lait et une mine malicieuse, comme un enfant sur le point de faire une bêtise, et semblait sympathique.

-Bonjour, Dean.

-Honneur de connaître les amies du Capitaine, Mam'zelle, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire doux.

-Et voici donc Nymphadora Tonks, le quartier-maître que je t'ai dénichée. Testée et approuvée par mes soins. Mais appelle-la Tonks, elle déteste son prénom.

-Toi aussi, tu détesterais ton prénom si ta mère avait estimé bon de t'appeler Nymphadora, rétorqua celle-ci.

Tonks était un personnage agréable et joyeux. Petite, mince et tonifiée, avec un visage en cœur, de grands yeux vert clair et une chevelure courte brun souris, elle semblait discrète, ce qui était démenti par la place qu'elle occupait en bougeant en permanence.

-Je suis fière de naviguer sous vos ordres, Capitaine, se réjouit Tonks avec un salut militaire raté.

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle aimait déjà la pétillante jeune femme, d'une dizaine d'années son aînée.

-Tu auras le temps de rencontrer ton équipage plus tard, affirma Harry, pour l'heure nous devons y aller.

-Et mon navire ?

-J'avais peur que tu aies des ennuis pour sortir du port en cas de fuite précipitée, vu que tu ne sais pas naviguer. Cependant, ton navire t'attend avec ton équipage à Los Roques. Nous irons avec le_ Red Phoenix_.

Hermione hocha la tête, et ils approchèrent de la barque. Harry siffla trois fois, et un moment plus tard, une passerelle descendit de son navire et vint heurter sèchement le quai. Dean et Harry échangèrent un grand sourire, et l'instant d'après, ils couraient en luttant l'un contre l'autre pour être le premier à monter à bord. Hermione roula des yeux. Elle avait l'impression de voir Harry et Ron, à dix ans, se battant pour la dernière tartine au miel.

-Surtout, ils ne laisseraient pas les dames monter en premier, n'est-ce pas ? grommela Tonks en tapant du pied.

-J'ai grandi avec Harry. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'en vingt années de vie, il n'a pas changé.

-Je veux bien vous croire, Capitaine !

-S'il te plait, Tonks. Entre nous, nous serons sûrement les deux seules femmes à bord de mon navire, alors tutoyons-nous et appelons-nous par nos prénoms. Gardons les « Capitaine » et autres joyeusetés pour les moments où nous serons avec l'équipage.

-Moi, cela me va, acquiesça Tonks avec un sourire.

-Dis-moi, Tonks. Est-ce que l'équipage sera mécontent de servir sous une femme ?

-Pas sous toi, en tout cas, répliqua Tonks.

Elles regardèrent Harry gagner la lutte et monter le premier à bord, remuant excessivement ses fesses pour moquer Dean, dépité, qui le suivit.

-Harry Potter est une légende au sein des marins, ma chère. Certains murmurent que si Lord Voldemort devait prendre la mer, Harry serait le seul à pouvoir le vaincre. Il est très doué et représente, pour tous les marins, une chance incroyable. Notre espoir, si tu veux. Aussi, lorsqu'il clame qu'un ou une telle ferait un bon Capitaine et marin, on l'écoute religieusement. Étant donné que Harry t'a introduit dans le milieu, tes hommes vont te vénérer. Évidemment, il faudra de bons résultats contre les pirates à la longue, mais tu ne crains pas de mutinerie le temps que tu apprends la mer.

Hermione hocha la tête, et monta à bord, suivie de Tonks.

À bord, l'équipage de Harry, composé d'une bonne soixantaine d'hommes, était agglutiné sur le pont, tandis que Harry se tenait accoudé tranquillement contre le montant de la coque. Dean, lui, se tenait près de son ami, prêt à se lancer. Tonks, pareille à un singe, monta immédiatement le long de fils et de cordages, prête à déferler les voiles, et Hermione rosit en sentant les regards sur elle, certains appréciateurs.

-Sommes-nous prêts à reprendre la mer, Messieurs ? hurla Harry.

La réponse vint aussitôt, comme un seul homme, impressionnant Hermione.

-Aye, Capitaine !

-Sommes-nous prêts à aller couler du navire pirate ?

-Aye, Capitaine !

-Sommes-nous prêts à aller venger les nôtres de ces coupe-gorge ?

-Aye, Capitaine !

-Bien ! Nous devons quitter le port le plus rapidement possible. Cap sur les îles de Los Roques ! Chacun à son poste ! Déferlez les voiles ! Parez à appareiller ! Bougez-vous les fesses, mes forbans ! Morbleu ! Prenons l'amure de tribord, nous aurons le vent en poupe en quittant le port ! Allez, mes garçons ! Remontez l'ancre !

Harry fila prendre la barre, et Dean alla d'homme à homme, les encourageant, les hélant, donnant des ordres au nom du Capitaine. L'ancre fut remonté, les voiles mises au vent, et alors que la barque avançait timidement dans l'eau, après plusieurs longues minutes de manœuvres, un bruit fracassant attira leur attention.

Une trentaine de chevaux montés arrivaient au galop rassemblé sur le quai, alors que les militaires les montant hurlaient à l'attention du _Red Phoenix_. Hermione reconnut vaguement le Lieutenant John Prissy, agent de la police de Spanish Town, en tête, qui hurla,

-Halte-là, le bateau ! Corsaire Potter, ce navire doit être fouillé !

Harry laissa le gouvernail à Dean et s'approcha de la coque, souriant avec insolence.

-En quel honneur, Lieutenant ?

-Miss Granger a disparu, et ses tuteurs et parents ont toutes les raisons de croire qu'elle fuit de Spanish Town à bord de votre navire ! Larguez les amarres, Potter, je ne me répéterai pas !

-Voyons voir...

Harry se tourna vers Hermione, et les regards des militaires se dirigèrent vers la jeune femme.

-Hermione, veux-tu descendre ?

-Il en est hors de question, déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte. Ne vous en déplaise, Lieutenant, mon titre n'est pas Miss Granger, mais Capitaine Granger, et j'ai reçu de la Compagnie des lettres patentes m'autorisant à armer un navire afin de partir comme corsaire.

-La signature de vos parents sur les documents renseignés a été faussée !

-Prouvez-le, lança-t-elle.

-J'en suis navré, déclara Prissy, mais c'est de mon devoir...Messieurs, à l'abordage !

Les militaires sautèrent aussitôt à bas de leurs chevaux pour se diriger au pas de course vers le navire mouillant à côté du _Red_ _Phoenix_. Harry ricana.

-Je vous conseille de rappeler vos hommes, Lieutenant. Je m'en voudrais de blesser quelqu'un.

-Si vous attaquez mes hommes, Potter, vous vous rendez coupable de...

-De rien du tout, l'interrompit Harry sèchement. Vous, en revanche, Lieutenant, en attaquant un navire _corsaire_, vous attaquez l'autorité du roi Albus directement !

Prissy souffla par les narines, et Harry et Hermione s'en détournèrent. De l'autre côté du navire, les militaires sautaient déjà sur le _Red Phoenix_ depuis le pont du navire voisin. Ils étaient aussitôt rencontrés par les marins de Harry, qui les repoussaient à l'aide de leurs épées et fleurons, ne cherchant pas à tuer mais seulement à les renvoyer par-dessus bord, éclatant de rire lorsque l'un d'entre eux atterrissait dans l'eau. La barque avançait toujours, prenant doucement le vent. Hermione regarda, fascinée, les marins combattre doucement les militaires. Ils étaient clairement entraînés pour cela. Et ils aimaient cela de même. Défendre leur navire, qui était à la fois leur transport, leur maison et leur ami. Repousser l'attaquant. En rire.

Elle se prit à les envier. Ils affichaient librement ce pour quoi ils se battaient, et l'aidaient, elle, simplement parce qu'un homme, auquel ils confiaient leurs vies aveuglément, leur en avait donné l'ordre.

Elle voulait ce genre de relations avec son équipage. Une confiance aveugle, de chaque instant.

Finalement, un grand marin malingre jeta, d'un coup de pied au sternum, le dernier adversaire à la baille, et l'équipe partit d'un grand « hourra ». Le _Red Phoenix_ glissa élégamment hors du quai, prenant de la vitesse plus rapidement à présent, et Harry se retourna vers le Lieutenant furieux à quai, saluant de sa tricorne avec un sourire moqueur.

-Au revoir, Monsieur le policier, appela-t-il d'une voix railleuse. Nous ne reviendrons pas mouiller à Spanish Town avant quelques bons mois. D'ici là, je vous salue !

L'équipage éclata d'un rire tonitruant et Hermione, exaltée par l'action, se prit à rire de même. Harry aboya quelques ordres à ses hommes, décocha un sourire éclatant à son amie, et elle se détourna, tandis que le _Red Phoenix_ quittait le port. Le vent dans ses cheveux, le sel marin lui arrosant le visage, les vagues tièdes caressant la coque du navire.

Non, elle n'avait rien à regretter.

…

Hermione regarda attentivement les premières îles de l'archipel de Los Roques se dessiner à l'horizon, les cimes des arbres tropicaux fendant le bleu du ciel, qui se mêlait au bleu turquoise de la mer en un fantasme visuel. Les fines bandes de sable blanc et fin, faisant guise de plage, appelaient à débarquer afin de s'y ébattre, seul dans cette immensité sauvage et lyrique.

Le _Red Phoenix_, avec le très habile Harry Potter au gouvernail, glissait entre les îlots, parfois seulement séparés d'un fin bras de mer que l'on pourrait traverser à la nage avec de l'entraînement. Sous la quille qui fendait les flots, Hermione pouvait discerner le fond de sable, et elle était certaine que par endroits, le fond du navire frôlait le sable. De temps à autre, des bancs de poissons colorés filaient devant le _Red Phoenix_, ouvrant un chemin paisible.

-Quelle magnificence, murmura-t-elle.

-Crois-moi, tout est trompeur, répliqua la voix de Tonks à côté d'elle. Sur ces îles vivent des sauvages qui dévorent les malheureux marins qui oseraient y mouiller.

Hermione frissonna.

-Des cannibales ?

-Aye, confirma Tonks. Une fois, je naviguais sur un schooner, le _Rogue Kid_, sous les ordres du Capitaine John Cole dit le Limpide, à cause de la couleur de ses yeux. Nous avons mouillé au large et un canot de dix s'est approché afin de remplir nos réserves d'eau douce. Ne les voyant pas revenir, le Limpide a envoyé un second canot, et ces marins-là sont revenus totalement paniqués, déclarant que des indigènes nus et peints faisaient rôtir nos chers collègues à la broche, sur une plage...

-Quelle horreur. Dis-moi, Tonks, tu as navigué sous combien de Capitaines ?

-Sept pirates, dont Cole, six corsaires, trois navires marchands depuis dix-huit années. Ah, oui, et j'ai servi sur ce temps-là quatre ans aux galères d'Afrique, pour m'être déguisée en homme afin d'accéder à la vie marine.

-Quatre ans ? Mais l'espérance de vie est de...

-Huit mois, oui. Que veux-tu, entre le travail forcé, les maladies, la promiscuité, le fouet et les rations dégoûtantes...

-Mais alors...

-Alors, cela arrangeait bien les attentes du Capitaine d'avoir une femme à bord, dit Tonks d'une voix étrangement amère.

Hermione ne comprit pas. Tonks s'éloigna, et la jeune fille innocente y songea un moment, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de s'agripper le cœur.

-Oh, mon Dieu...

Elle eut envie de rendre son repas par-dessus bord, mais la voix de Harry résonna à travers le pont :

-Préparez à jeter l'ancre, mes garçons, et du nerf ! Nous arrivons...

Un moment plus tard, un canot descendait le long du flanc du navire, avec, dedans, Harry, Hermione, Dean et Tonks.

-Je ne vois pas de navire, décréta Hermione confuse.

-Il se trouve derrière cet îlot, répondit Harry tandis que lui et Dean ramaient. Ouvre grand les yeux, nous arrivons.

Les deux jeunes femmes piaffaient d'impatience, et le petit canot fit lentement le tour de l'îlot, révélant un navire mouillant au large. Tonks soupira rêveusement en murmurant à elle-même à quel point il était splendide, et la bouche de Hermione s'ouvrit alors que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre.

-Je te présente ton navire, Hermione. Le très désiré et très admiré _Golden Lion_...

Le _Golden Lion_ était un sloop de toute beauté. Son bois était étonnamment verni de rouge, lui conférant une certaine douceur et à la fois de l'agressivité, et un lion doré cambré était peint sur la coque. Les voiles blancs étaient arrimés. L'_Union Jack_ flottait au gré du vent. Elle inspira vivement tandis que son ami donnait les détails, la regardant découvrir avec émotion sa nouvelle demeure :

-C'est un sloop, un navire particulièrement adapté aux Caraïbes et extrêmement recherché, par les pirates comme par les corsaires, pour sa petite taille, sa rapidité célèbre et son impressionnante maniabilité... J'ai eu une chance incroyable de trouver cette petite perle. Navire léger, de petite taille, à un seul mât et un foc. Un seul pont également, mais tu as de la chance : celui-ci a un château ponté...tu auras un équipage de quarante hommes, et quinze canons. Le _Golden Lion_ fait soixante pieds, soit dix-huit mètres, pour un poids de quatre-vingt-dix tonnes...sa vitesse de croisière maximale enregistrée était de dix nœuds, ou presque dix-neuf kilomètres par heure...un vrai bijou. Je l'ai acheté à un déserteur de Voldemort...il voulait saborder son navire, cet imbécile...du coup, je l'ai racheté et refait.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Hermione tandis qu'elle contemplait son navire. Son navire. Le _Golden Lion_. Elle l'aimait déjà.

Soudain, elle comprit pourquoi les marins, et surtout les Capitaines, se disaient amoureux de leur navire. C'était un coup de foudre, au premier coup d'œil. Le navire s'était ancré en elle, et elle était prête à faire confiance au sloop comme à elle-même pour la mener au bout du monde...et pour en revenir.

**.**

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plu.**

**Si vous avez des questions, ou désirez plus d'informations sur telle ou telle chose, demandez-moi par PM ou review.**

**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Est-ce que vous comprenez un peu mieux les sentiments de Mary-Ann vis-à-vis de sa fille ? Beaucoup d'entre vous aviez décrété que Mr Granger semblait sympathique, que pensez-vous de lui à présent ? Nous ne verrons plus les parents de Hermione avant la fin du tome et je rappelle qu'ils ont un rôle très important dans le tome II en tant qu'antagonistes.**

**Que pensez-vous de la relation fraternelle entre Harry et Hermione ? De Dean ? De Tonks ? De la relation Tonks/Hermione ? Que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer à présent ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, une bataille conséquente, un homme à tête de serpent, une femme cruelle, et des conversations sérieuses.**

**N'oubliez pas de reviewer! Cela influence l'inspiration et l'envie de plaire de l'auteur!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Voici la suite. On se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture.**

_._

_-Exactement ma pensée. Dis aux marins que je veux quelqu'un dans le nid-de-pie en permanence, c'est entendu ? Premier corsaire qui voyage seul..._

_-On va lui faire faire un petit tour au fond de l'abîme antillaise. J'adore cette manière de penser, Capitaine._

_._

_Blaise Zabini et Anthony Goldstein_

.

_Six mois plus tard. Mer des Caraïbes, large de Los Roques, 1656._

…

Le jour se levait sur les îles de Los Roques, dont le décor idyllique était devenu, depuis plusieurs mois, le toile de fond du nouveau domicile de Hermione. Il faisait doux, le soleil n'étant pas encore assez agressif pour leur causer de maux, et la plupart des membres de l'équipage dormaient sur le pont, prêts à s'éveiller au moindre signe de leur Capitaine, ou installés dans les cales. Hermione et Tonks dormaient dans la dunette, mais la jeune femme s'était éveillée quelques minutes plus tôt, assoiffée, et s'était levée sans un bruit.

En six mois, elle avait fait tant de progrès qu'elle-même se demandait quelquefois, sans prétention aucune, si elle était née sur un navire, gouvernail et boussole à la main en guise de parents. Harry s'était révélé être un excellent professeur, de même que Tonks ou Dean. Parfois, le _Red Phoenix_ s'éloignait des îles afin de se fournir en eau douce et en alimentation pour les deux navires.

Professionnelle de la navigation, Hermione avait également appris à commander ses hommes et surtout, à se battre. N'importe lequel de ses hommes l'entraînait, tour à tour, et elle était devenue aussi bonne pistolet ou rapière en main que la plupart des officiers de l'armée anglaise. Élève douée, Hermione absorbait le savoir et l'enseignement de manière aussi efficace qu'une éponge, et aujourd'hui, cela se payait.

Harry l'avait prévenue que Los Roques voyaient parfois débarquer des navires pirates, pour les mêmes raisons qu'eux : l'abri qu'offrait l'ensemble d'îles. Néanmoins, en six mois, Hermione n'en avait vu que deux : le premier appartenait à un petit pirate sans envergure qui se rendit après quelques coups de canons échangés avec le _Red Phoenix_, et le second ne les avait pas remarqués en passant à toute vitesse.

Elle sourit en voyant un canot venir vers elle. Le _Red Phoenix_ mouillait à quelques deux cent mètres, à portée de voix, mais le canot était occupé par Harry et Dean. Hermione alla leur défaire l'échelle elle-même et ils montèrent lestement à bord.

-Alors, où est le petit-déjeuner ? demanda rêveusement Dean en se frottant l'estomac.

-Va à la coquerie, je suis certaine que Chef aura préparé quelque chose.

Sans plus de façons, Dean se dirigea à grande vitesse vers le château, se préparant à un raid alimentaire. Hermione roula des yeux et se retourna vers Harry.

-A quoi dois-je le débarquement du ventre-sans-fond Thomas sur mon navire dès l'aube ?

-Il faut que je te parle, déclara Harry en se tournant lentement vers l'horizon.

Les deux amis s'accoudèrent au bastingage et surveillèrent attentivement la mer.

-Tu as fait de si grands progrès que, même si tu n'as jamais affronté de navire ennemi, certains de mes hommes demandent à rejoindre ton équipage s'il devait m'arriver malheur. Félicitations, Hermione. Ton éducation est achevée.

-Attends, attends.

Hermione leva lentement une main, tentant de saisir le sens des paroles de Harry :

-Tu veux dire que nous en avons terminé à Los Roques ?

-Absolument, sourit-il. Normalement, je t'accompagnerais pour ta première prise, mais il y a déjà six mois que je n'ai pas affronté les pirates de Voldemort.

Hermione comprenait parfaitement. Elle affronterait alors son premier pirate seul. Cela ne la dérangeait pas : elle espérait même, secrètement, que la nouvelle de cet exploit arriverait aux oreilles des Granger, leur prouvant alors qu'elle réussissait parfaitement sa reconversion sur les eaux.

-Je te propose de lever l'ancre pour quitter Los Roques aujourd'hui, dit-il. Nos hommes ont besoin d'action. J'ai eu vent d'une activité ennemie intense vers les Îles Vierges Britanniques. Toi, tu pourrais aller dans les eaux de la Jamaïque.

-Port Royal ?

-Trop gros. Reste dans les eaux territoriales, au gré des vents et marées, et attaque seulement les navires que je te commanderai de prendre. Les autres sont trop bons pour que tu commences par là, et certains navires pirates nécessitent une flotte entière pour les décimer. Retrouvons-nous à Los Roques dans un mois.

-Entendu.

Harry hocha doucement la tête.

-Viens, je vais te renseigner sur les pirates de Voldemort.

Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers la dunette que Tonks avait enfin déserté, certainement pour aller concurrencer Dean au jeu de Je-Mange-Le-Plus.

-Voldemort a placé environ une centaine de navires pirates sur les Caraïbes, qu'il renouvelle en cas de destruction. Cependant, même lui n'a pas de moyens illimités et ne pourra un jour plus remplacer les navires coulés ou les Capitaines morts...l'armée britannique a cinquante navires sur les flots, et nous sommes une quarantaine de corsaires aujourd'hui. Il y a trois ans et demi, lorsque les combats ont commencé, nous étions le double...autant dire que les pirates sont bons, très bons...cependant, nous deux, Hermione, sommes meilleurs qu'eux.

-Y a-t-il d'autres corsaires que je dois retenir ?

-Tu peux retenir les Lovegood, père et fille, sur la _Rowena_, ou encore Neville Londubat, sur la _Rapière de Godric_. Ce dernier a notre âge, est plutôt timide et colle les côtes, mais c'est un bon garçon qui pourra t'aider à te repérer dans les eaux peu profondes des îles si tu en éprouves le besoin. Je ne te cite que ceux-là, puisque ce sont des valeurs sûres.

-Bien.

-Passons aux pirates, à présent. Seuls trois d'entre eux nous inquiètent. D'abord, Bellatrix Lestrange, la cruelle Capitaine du _Mangemort_, qui est facilement reconnaissable : c'est une frégate, noire, entièrement noire. Même les voiles. Elle possède une figure de proue qui a forme d'une femme torturée...c'est vraiment laid à voir...sa réputation est tellement mauvaise que les marins se jettent à la baille à son approche. Toutes les morts les plus atroces de ces derniers mois peuvent lui être reprochées. Bellatrix aime la torture, la mort, et s'y complaît. Elle est extrêmement dangereuse, je ne le répéterai jamais assez, et n'a aucune limite. Tu ne dois pas t'en prendre à elle, Hermione, je suis sérieux. Une flotte entière est nécessaire pour l'affronter.

-L'as-tu déjà affronté, toi ?

Les yeux de Harry devinrent distants et il la regarda froidement.

-Voilà un conte pour un autre jour, déclara-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Revenons à nos moutons.

Il se racla la gorge et reprit un ton normal :

-Ensuite, un autre navire intéressant est celui de Rodolphus Lestrange. C'est le mari de la précédente, et ne représente en soi pas une menace lourde. Cependant, sa dangerosité dérive du fait qu'il ne voyage presque jamais sans sa femme. Son quartier-maître est son jeune frère Rabastan et à eux deux, ils accomplissent un travail respectable dans leur domaine...le navire en question se nomme le _Salazar_. C'est un sloop, comme le tien, de bois grisonnant. À vrai dire, il est très utile à Bellatrix. Grâce à la rapidité et la maniabilité de son bateau, il encercle la victime, la pousse vers l'endroit où Bellatrix a décidé que la bataille se déroulerait, harcèle sa proie. Et lorsqu'il l'a mené où il voulait, Bellatrix prend la relève avec sa frégate blindée de canons et détruit l'ennemi. C'est sournois et navrant, mais cela fonctionne à la perfection.

-D'accord. Et le troisième ?

-Le troisième est aussi inquiétant, sinon plus, que le couple Lestrange. Le Capitaine se nomme Draco Malefoy, et il commande le _Dragon des Ténèbres_. C'est un brigantin peint de noir aux voiles d'un gris étrange, lui faisant ressembler à un bateau fantôme...avec un superbe dragon noir et vert émeraude peint sur la coque. Il arrive, silencieux, glissant de manière presque indétectable, et au moment où personne n'attend quoi que ce soit, c'est soudainement une orgie de bruit, de coups de canons et de pirates qui abordent, tuent et pillent. Malefoy a notre âge, mais il est d'une dangerosité telle que la Compagnie l'a placé au-devant de Bellatrix, dont il est le neveu, dans sa liste des priorités. Je vais te donner un seul chiffre qui va te faire comprendre l'étendue de sa puissance. En trois ans de guerre, Malefoy a pris cinq cent navires toutes catégories confondues.

Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. Cinq cent navires ? Qui était cet homme, un démon de l'océan ? Le fils diabolique de Poséidon ? En autant de temps, Harry avait pris une soixantaine de navires pirates, et il était le meilleur de son domaine.

Son effroi dut se lire sur son visage, puisque Harry tenta de la rassurer :

-Mais ne t'en fais pas. Malefoy aime collectionner les trophées. Tu n'es pas encore connue comme corsaire, il ne s'en prendra pas à toi à la condition que vos routes ne se croisent pas...le meilleur il devient, le plus haut il vise.

-Donc...

-...je suis dans sa ligne de mire, oui, sourit tendrement Harry. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Hermione. Tout se passera bien. Je te fais confiance.

…

Les adieux avec Harry furent déchirants, malgré qu'ils avaient prévu de se retrouver d'ici un mois. Mais en un mois, ils avaient des milliers de possibilités de mourir...

Et enfin, pour la première fois, Hermione s'installa derrière le gouvernail du _Golden Lion_ afin de prendre le large, et hurla :

-Déferlez les voiles, mes fidèles garçons ! Appareillez immédiatement, nous prendrons le vent en poupe, cap au sud-ouest ! Allez, chiens de mer, allez ! Remontez l'ancre flottant !

Et ce fut un cri unanime qui s'éleva, tandis que Tonks regardait son amie avec fierté :

-Aye, Capitaine !

…

-Capitaine, Capitaine !

Neville sentit son cœur descendre au fond de ses entrailles. Lorsque son quartier-maître, Olivier Dubois, l'appelait avec tant d'excitation fébrile au fond de la voix, il craignait le pire. Et en effet, le beau jeune homme aux cheveux sable arriva devant son Capitaine avec une étincelle belliqueuse au fond du regard.

-Navire pirate à un mille nord-est, Capitaine.

La mâchoire de Neville se contracta violemment, et il tenta de ne pas bouger, ne voulant pas que Dubois s'aperçoive de sa peur panique des pirates, et de la mer en général. Il savait pourtant que ses hommes doutaient de lui, et depuis quelques semaines, un vent de mutinerie s'élevait sur la _Rapière de Godric_. Déglutissant, il demanda,

-Que font-ils, Dubois ?

-Ils s'approchent toutes voiles dehors et vent en poupe, Capitaine. Nous allons devoir les affronter. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous réfugier au large.

Cette dernière phrase, référence à la politique de l'autruche de Neville, comportait clairement un reproche. Le jeune Capitaine essuya une couche de sueur qui perlait à sa lèvre supérieure.

-Les...les affronter ?

-Oui, Capitaine, s'impatienta Olivier. Je sais que vous n'en avez pas vraiment envie, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre une tentative de fuite pour les raisons que j'ai cité. D'autant que si vous continuez à ne pas faire votre devoir de corsaire, les hommes du navire finiront par appliquer la tradition pirate de vous abandonner seul sur une île déserte avec un pistolet, une balle, et une bouteille de rhum.

-Je vois, marmonna Neville. Il ne me reste donc pas le choix ?

Olivier secoua la tête. Le jeune Capitaine s'approcha du bord du navire, braquant son télescope sur le navire qui approchait. Étonnamment, le fait de ne pas avoir le choix, d'être mis devant le fait accompli, l'apaisa.

Ces pirates avaient tué ses parents.

Se léchant les dents dans une moue d'anticipation, Neville se retourna vers son équipage qui le détaillait avec doute. Il éclata d'un rire bref, et lança,

-Messieurs, ces pirates désirent l'affrontement. Je m'en voudrais de les décevoir.

Des yeux s'écarquillèrent devant ce constat, et des bouches s'ouvrirent de surprise.

-Alors ? hurla soudain Neville. Qu'attendez-vous, que les eaux s'ouvrent sous la quille pour nous avaler ? Présentons-leur la batterie de tribord, mes garçons !

Les premiers marins commencèrent à s'activer, murmurant entre eux avec excitation et se hélant les uns les autres. Voyant porter son ordre, Neville devint plus hardi.

-Dubois, au gouvernail ! Armez les canons ! Hissez le drapeau anglais ! Et pas de quartier, mes garçons !

-Aye, Capitaine !

Jamais Neville n'aurai cru obtenir un tel plaisir de la réponse en cœur qui vint caresser ses oreilles. Derrière la barre, Olivier sourit. Un jour, Neville serait un grand corsaire.

…

-Et un tonnelet de rhuuuum, un tonnelet de rhum et un ! Et un lingot d'ooooor, un lingot d'or et un ! Et une femme à poiiiiil, une femme à poil et un !

Blaise Zabini roula des yeux tandis que la chanson d'Anthony, passablement heureux, lui parvenait aux oreilles. Le quartier-maître arriva dans la dunette du Capitaine à grand fracas, une bouteille de rhum à la main. Sans lever les yeux de la carte maritime qu'il contemplait, Blaise dit platement,

-J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas ivre, Goldstein. Sinon, quartier-maître ou non, je te ferai subir le supplice de la planche.

-Moi ? Beurré ? Mais où vas-tu chercher cela, Capitaine ? demanda Anthony d'une voix scandalisée.

Blaise ne répondit pas, se contentant de tracer un trait léger sur la carte, s'aidant d'un compas et d'une plume de paon splendide.

-Alors ? Quels sont nos plans, Capitaine, maintenant que nous avons ravitaillé à Port Royal ?

Blaise se caressa pensivement le menton. Contrairement à la plupart de ses hommes, il aimait être rasé de près.

-Il y a deux semaines que je n'ai pas coulé de navire, Goldstein. Et il se trouve que nous allons bientôt croiser le chemin favori qu'empruntent les corsaires pour se rendre de la Jamaïque au Nord de la mer des Caraïbes.

-Parfait, déclara Anthony en se jetant sur un divan. Nous allons faire sombrer les gueux le canon dans le fessard, et festoyer sur leur chargement !

Blaise claqua la langue contre ses dents, et répliqua :

-Exactement ma pensée. Dis aux marins que je veux quelqu'un dans le nid-de-pie en permanence, c'est entendu ? Premier corsaire qui voyage seul...

-On va lui faire faire un petit tour au fond de l'abîme antillaise, acheva pour lui le quartier-maître avec un sourire mauvais. J'adore cette manière de penser, Capitaine.

Blaise se contenta de ricaner.

…

-Capitaine, Capitaine !

-Aye, Tonks ?

La jeune femme se retourna et vit Tonks, assise sur l'accastillage, surveiller l'horizon à tribord, l'air surexcitée.

-Oy, Capitaine, un navire pirate à tribord !

Hermione se précipita vers le quartier-maître et, dans son impatience, lui arracha la longue-vue des mains, ignorant les protestations de son amie.

C'était un petit sloop, semblable au sien, avec moins d'hommes. Et il venait droit sur eux, à deux milles marins de là, Jolly Roger claquant au vent. Le cœur de Hermione fit une violente embardée, et elle demanda à Tonks :

-Le connais-tu ?

Tonks reprit le télescope, avisant le navire d'un œil professionnel.

-Aye, Capitaine. C'est le _Bois-Vert_. Navire des hommes de Voldemort, et le Capitaine en est un certain Avery, fils du quartier-maître de Bellatrix Lestrange...d'après ce que je sais, il est moins équipé que nous. C'est l'occasion idéale pour une première prise, Capitaine.

-Parfait, soupira Hermione. Et dire que nous ne sommes même pas arrivés dans les eaux de la Jamaïque...

-On va s'amuser comme des petites folles. Alors, Capitaine ? Quels sont vos ordres ?

Hermione resta figée un moment, perdue dans ses pensées, puis enfin laissa un sourire quelque peu sombre prendre place sur ses traits.

-Virons pour les prendre de bâbord, vent en amure à tribord. Nous aurons plus de lancée pour aborder. Chacun à son poste, armons les canons avec des boulets et des boulets enchaînés. Carguez-moi les voiles dès arrivée à portée de tir.

-Aye, Capitaine, s'exclama Tonks en se levant d'un bond.

Elle se tourna vers l'équipage, qui attendaient, l'air excités, et beugla d'une voix impressionnante de par sa force :

-Vous avez entendu le Capitaine, bande de gueux, chiennes de mer, bons à pendre ? On va bouffer du pirate, ce soir, mes amis ! Chacun à son poste, nous allons attaquer le _Bois-Vert _! Ouvrez-moi les sabordes, tribord amure, armez les canons avec du gros et du cassant, préparez à carguer à portée de tir !

-Aye, hurlèrent les hommes en se précipitant.

Hermione admira un instant les marins qui grimpaient aux mâts, tendaient les cordages, couraient ça et là sur le pont, descendaient dans la cale, remontaient les munitions, testaient une dernière fois le tranchant de leurs rapières. Elle sourit brièvement, puis reporta son attention sur le sloop ennemi. Cet Avery avait visiblement des intentions belliqueuses : à l'aide de la longue-vue, elle pouvait distinguer autant d'agitation à son bord que sur le _Golden Lion_. Ricanant brièvement et avec amertume, elle sut que cela y était. Elle allait pour la première fois affronter un pirate, blesser, peut-être même _tuer_, et elle allait gagner. Si Mary-Ann la voyait, elle en aurait certainement un infarctus. De toute manière, si sa mère la voyait porter autre chose qu'une robe, elle s'en trouverait mal. Hermione portait un pantalon noir, lui collant au corps, fait dans un tissu léger, et un corsage noir également, au laçage rouge sang, qui s'arrêtait en-dessous de ses seins : le haut qu'elle portait en-dessous était une chemise blanche, aux manches bouffantes, lui englobant la poitrine jusqu'en-dessous de son cou, ceint d'un collier d'or blanc orné d'une croix de diamants. Ses longues bottes de cuir noir lui remontaient à mi-cuisse, également lacés de rouge sang, et elle portait sa chevelure sur ses épaules, lâche, ses boucles cernant son joli visage sans maquillage.

Tandis que Hermione examinait leur adversaire, Tonks la regardait, elle. La jeune Capitaine avait un pied posé sur la base du cabestan sur lequel elle appuyait son poids. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais si jamais elle était capturée vivante, les pirates la trouveraient trop jolie pour se contenter de la tuer. Tonks se promit alors de protéger son amie et Capitaine des horreurs que pourraient lui faire subir l'ennemi. Malgré son habileté à l'art de la navigation et au combat, Hermione restait une jeune fille anglaise, de bonne famille, innocente et quelque peu naïve. Sa fraîcheur et son manque de méchanceté pouvaient en faire une jeune fille très recherchée par les hommes en quête d'une épouse, mais ce genre de qualificatifs n'avaient rien à faire chez une corsaire. Heureusement, Tonks veillait.

Le _Bois-Vert_ approchait, menaçant, fonçant sur le _Golden Lion_ toutes voiles dehors, et Tonks approcha de Hermione.

-As-tu peur ?

Hermione ne tressaillit pas, et se contenta de répliquer songeusement.

-Oui. Oui, sans doute. Mais en guerre, avons-nous le choix ? Quel genre de Capitaine serais-je si je décidais de fuir devant ces maudits pirates ? Je me suis jurée de combattre pour le bien. Alors si je dois être blessée, ou tuée...ainsi soit-il. Au moins j'aurai ma conscience tranquille.

Tonks hocha doucement la tête.

-Nous arrivons à portée de voix, Capitaine.

-Bien. Hissez l'Union Jack.

Le drapeau britannique fut haussé, et Hermione, Tonks à ses côtés, s'approcha du bâbord. La jeune fille posa ses mains à plat contre le montant, et, visage agrémenté d'un petit sourire défiant, elle attendit.

Sur le _Bois-Vert_, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, grand, brun, le visage sournois, approcha de son tribord et la fixa.

-Qui es-tu ? l'interpella-t-il. Tu armes ton navire comme une corsaire, mais je ne connais ni ton navire, ni ton visage. Et si j'avais déjà vu une corsaire aussi mignonne, pense bien que je m'en souviendrais.

Ses marins éclatèrent d'un rire moqueur, et ceux de Hermione bandèrent leurs muscles. Toutefois, elle rétorqua tête haute,

-J'ai nom Capitaine Hermione Granger et mon navire est le _Golden Lion_. Je suis corsaire, oui. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous servirait de savoir cela, puisque je vais couler votre navire, et vous dedans.

Cette fois, les hommes de Hermione ricanaient, et Avery haussa un sourcil éloquent.

-Voyez-vous cela. Tu ferais mieux de te rendre, Hermione Granger. Je serai clément et t'épargnerai, ainsi que ton quartier-maître, qui est assez jolie pour contenter mes marins.

Tonks se braqua à côté de Hermione, et l'instant d'après pointait sa rapière sur le navire ennemi.

-Tu as mal fait de provoquer mes hommes et mon quartier-maître, rétorqua froidement Hermione. Feu !

-Feu, ajouta aussitôt Avery.

Les canons tonnèrent, et Hermione s'aperçut avec soulagement que le _Bois-Vert_ n'était équipé que de boulets pleins. Deux boulets ennemis vinrent endommager légèrement la coque du _Golden Lion_, tandis que six boulets touchèrent le navire pirate, dont deux enchaînés, l'un déchirant le mât et l'autre emportant un pirate à l'eau.

-Feu nourri, hurla Hermione.

Durant les minutes suivantes, qui s'égrainaient avec lenteur malgré la vivacité des attaques, les boulets volèrent, et au moment où un simple morceau de bois atterrit non loin d'elle, venant des canons ennemis, Hermione comprit que ceux-ci étaient à bout de munitions. Quel imbécile était cet Avery pour l'attaquer avec ses cales _à moitié vides_ ?

-A l'abordage, hurla-t-elle.

Un rugissement de joie s'éleva de ses marins, et l'instant d'après, ils dépliaient les cordages pour s'attaquer directement au _Bois-Vert_, valsant dans les airs, couteau entre les dents, pistolet à la main et rapière prête à être sortie.

-Excellent travail, Capitaine, la félicita Tonks avant de sauter à son tour à l'abordage.

Hermione eut un sourire éclatant, puis se saisit également d'une corde pour se jeter à l'assaut du _Bois-Vert_.

Elle atterrit sur le pont ennemi presque avec délicatesse, et se jeta de côté dès qu'une balle la frôla, égratignant à peine son avant-bras. Ôtant sa rapière de sa taille, elle vint aussitôt en aide à Tonks qui affrontait, seule, trois pirates, et avec courage, Hermione serra les dents, demanda silencieusement à Dieu de lui pardonner, et poignarda de sa rapière un pirate droit au cœur.

Il la regarda, yeux écarquillés, alors que sa chemise sale se teintait de sang, et lâcha un gargouillis. Hermione, terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, tira sa rapière en arrière, et l'homme s'écroula. Perdue, comme ailleurs, Hermione resta debout à observer le cadavre, horrifiée, lorsqu'une main amie et chaude se posa sur son épaule, la tirant de cette vision d'horreur.

-En le tuant, rapidement et proprement, tu l'as empêché de subir une mort lente et terrifiante par noyade, murmura Tonks avec compassion. De même, tu as empêché ce maudit pirate de tuer d'autres personnes à l'avenir. Qui sait combien de victimes il avait fait ?

-Merci, marmonna Hermione.

Tonks lui étreignit l'épaule puis ajouta,

-Nous devons nous battre.

Elle repartit se jeter dans la mêlée avec un cri de guerre. Hermione inspira longuement, serra les dents, puis la suivit.

Elle croisa immédiatement le fer avec un grand pirate noir, qui lui sourit avec méchanceté, révélant ses dents en or. Pas impressionnée le moins du monde, Hermione lui trancha la gorge en quelques passes. Ensuite, un vieux pirate vint à elle, et elle le laissa blessé sur le pont, hurlant de douleur en tenant son ventre déchiré par la lame. Abattant deux autres hommes, chacun d'une balle, l'un à la tête, l'autre à la poitrine le poussant par-dessus bord, elle se trouva alors devant le jeune Capitaine qui la regardait avec mépris.

-Mais c'est qu'elle saurait presque se battre, la petite, railla-t-il d'une voix tranchante. Tu m'as étonné, Granger.

-Il faut être un parfait idiot pour décider d'attaquer un navire sans même avoir assez de boulets pour endommager sérieusement la coque, rétorqua-t-elle en parant à ses passes avec ingéniosité.

-Parce que la plupart des corsaires sont des lâches, sourit-il.

-C'est vous qui êtes lâche, à attaquer des marchands, des innocents, cracha-t-elle. Moi, non.

-Je vois. Le _Bois-Vert_ est le premier pirate que vous attaquez, n'est-ce pas Granger ? Ta première prise...

-Comment...

-Tout se sait sur les mers, Granger. Qui t'a formé ?

Elle eut un sourire de satisfaction. D'un coup, elle para à une passe à sa droite, et porta son poing gauche dans la figure d'Avery, avant d'enfoncer sa rapière jusqu'à la garde dans le cœur de son ennemi. La lame de la rapière reparut de l'autre côté de sa poitrine, et vint s'imbriquer dans le mât du sloop. Elle ne cessa d'appuyer sur la poignée en s'approchant de l'oreille du jeune Capitaine mourant :

-C'est mon meilleur ami, l'ingénieux Capitaine Harry Potter, susurra-t-elle avec fierté.

Le corps d'Avery se fit lourd alors qu'il expiait, et elle tenta de reprendre sa rapière, sans succès : elle ne parvenait pas à la déloger du mât. La voix apeurée d'un pirate résonna non loin :

-Le Capitaine est mort ! Avery est mort ! Granger l'a tué ! Abandonnez le navire !

Trois pirates s'occupèrent de faire descendre un canot sur l'eau, protégés par leurs comparses, tandis qu'un craquement sinistre s'élevait de la coque. Les hommes du _Golden Lion_ poussèrent un cri victorieux et redoublèrent d'efforts, avant de repartir un à un sur le _Golden Lion_. Hermione les y rejoignit la dernière, alors qu'un canot empli de seulement six survivants s'élançait sur la mer.

Une fois arrivés à terre, ils conteraient l'histoire inquiétante à leurs camarades pirates : comment une corsaire, une simple femme, l'inconnue Hermione Granger, fille de bourgeois comme on l'apprendrait plus tard, avait attaqué et remporté son premier ennemi, le _Bois-Vert_, territoire du grand Capitaine Avery. Ils frissonneraient en contant l'ingéniosité navale et de combat de la jeune fille et de son équipage, qui lui était fidèle, et ils trembleraient en annonçant la présence sur la mer de la protégée du célèbre Harry Potter. Enfin, ils rempliraient leurs verres de grog, et raconteraient comment le _Bois-Vert_ avait coulé, emportant ses cadavres au fond de l'océan, tandis que le défunt Avery était vissé au mât par la rapière de Granger, indélogeable.

Mais pour l'heure, Hermione était portée en victoire par ses hommes. Et Tonks sut, en la regardant, qu'elle ne sombrerait pas tant qu'il resterait des pirates à vaincre sur les flots.

…

-Pansy, Pansy, _Pansy_.

La voix glaciale de Lord Voldemort s'éleva, prononçant son prénom avec une moquerie mortelle, et la jeune brune cacha son sursaut. Près du trône, Nagini siffla de déplaisir.

Glacius, regardant résolument ailleurs, et Hortensia, lèvres serrées de dépit en foudroyant alternativement fille et époux du regard, se tenaient au fond de la salle du trône de leur maître, tandis que Pansy, yeux baissés, se tenait, raide, devant le puissant Voldemort.

-J'aurais cru que six mois seraient amplement suffisants pour que tu apprennes l'art de la navigation et celui de la tuerie, mais visiblement non. Tu n'es même pas capable d'amener un bateau de pêche hors du port. En six mois, tes chers amis, Messieurs Malefoy et Zabini, eux, étaient déjà en mer.

Pansy serra les dents. Certes, elle n'était ni une bonne Capitaine ni une bonne tueuse. Mais elle n'avait jamais demandé à l'être ! Draco et Blaise aimaient cela. Elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle savait qu'en s'appliquant, elle parviendrait à maîtriser les notions qu'on tentait de lui inculquer, mais elle ne voulait pas de cette vie. Était-ce trop demander de simplement se marier et faire des enfants ?

Il était vrai qu'elle aurait mieux fait de s'assurer de la réaction de Voldemort avant que de mettre tant de mauvaise volonté à la tâche, mais elle n'y pouvait rien si elle était têtue. Et à présent Voldemort allait assurément la punir. Cependant, lui-même semblait, fort heureusement, estimer qu'elle était une idiote incapable, plutôt que de penser qu'elle allait contre ses ordres. Si jamais il avait le moindre soupçon, il la tuerait, et ses parents avec. Plus préoccupée par sa propre vie que celle des Parkinson, Pansy ne voulait néanmoins pas qu'il leur arrive de mal : Glacius était responsable de ses problèmes actuels, et Hortensia ne l'aimait pas. Cependant ils demeuraient ses parents et elle ne pouvait pas leur souhaiter sciemment du tort.

-Je suis déçu, Pansy, très déçu, clama Voldemort en s'asseyant, pianotant des doigts contre le bras du trône. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

Pansy ne répondit pas, malgré que son tempérament l'y pousse, et enfonça ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains, se préparant à recevoir son châtiment.

-C'est vraiment stupide de ta part, Pansy, de n'avoir pas écouté tes leçons, se moqua froidement Voldemort. Car je me demande comment tu vas te débrouiller face aux flots des Caraïbes.

Elle releva vivement la tête, inquiète. Les yeux du maître suintaient la méchanceté.

-Ta mise à flots se fera demain matin, Pansy, poursuivit-il. Peut-être apprendras-tu mieux sur le tas ? Tu rejoindras mes pirates dans les Caraïbes, oui. Tu peux y aller à présent, Pansy. Repose-toi bien avant ton départ.

-Oui, maître, chuchota-t-elle avant de se retirer larmes aux yeux.

Cela y était. Voldemort la précipitait vers une mort humide aux crochets de l'océan. Et elle ne pouvait fuir son destin : pour aller où ? Il fallait s'y résigner. Avec un peu de chance, elle croiserait Blaise ou Draco, qui la prendraient sur leur navire pour la protéger.

Mais en attendant, comment pourrait-elle mener un navire depuis les Amériques du Nord jusqu'aux Caraïbes ?

…

Bellatrix s'ennuyait. Et lorsque Bellatrix s'ennuyait, elle trouvait remède à son problème en organisant des divertissements très appréciés par ses marins à bord du _Mangemort_.

Il y avait trois semaines depuis leur dernier ravitaillement à Port Royal, et depuis, hormis la prise d'un petit navire marchand dont elle avait massacré l'équipage en les pendant par les pieds au boute-dehors avant de couler le navire, les eaux claires des Caraïbes s'étaient avérées vides de tout corsaire ou autre proie.

-Avery, viens ici, appela-t-elle sèchement.

Le quartier-maître arriva aussitôt, souriant de sa bouche édentée, en lui tendant un plateau sur lequel reposait un verre en cristal empli de vin. Elle le prit, surveillant les horizons avec déception, puis lança,

-Qu'on me remonte mon trône.

-Oui, Capitaine, s'exclama-t-il avec excitation.

Il héla deux marins qui passaient par là, pour aller briquer le pont, et leur transmit l'ordre. Les marins s'empressèrent, attendant clairement le divertissement que Bellatrix avait prévu tout en craignant d'en être les victimes. Lorsqu'on remontait le trône sur le pont depuis le gaillard arrière, des festivités étaient à prévoir.

Les marins s'agglutinèrent autour du trône, surexcités. Bellatrix avait trouvé le siège en ébène à son goût en pillant un galion espagnol, et l'avait fait monter pour son profit sur le _Mangemort_. Presque avec délicatesse, la Capitaine s'y assit tandis qu'Avery se lovait à ses pieds comme un chien amoureux. Croisant les jambes, Bellatrix sirota son vin en regardant attentivement chaque membre de l'équipage, avant d'arrêter son regard sur un vieillard. Elle pointa un long doigt pâle, semblable à un os doté d'un ongle peint de rouge vif, sur lui.

_-Toi_, siffla-t-elle.

Le marin déglutit, visiblement tremblant et apeuré, tandis que Bellatrix avalait une gorgée de vin, yeux pétillants de malice vicieuse. Les autres marins reculèrent légèrement pour laisser le malheureux en pleine ligne de mire de la dangereuse Capitaine.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

Il sembla étonné, mais répliqua en tordant ses mains d'angoisse,

-Soixante ans, Ca...Capitaine...

-Soixante ans, s'exclama-t-elle narquoise. À cet âge, que fais-tu encore sur un navire à travailler ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à terre à mendier ta vie ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas _mort _?

Le marin chercha une réponse, mais elle enchaîna sans en attendre.

-A cet âge, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es encore capable d'exécuter les tâches qu'on te confie, vieillard. Tes os te lâchent, ta vue baisse, et tu as du mal à faire ce pour quoi je te paye...cela ne se peut, n'est-ce pas ? Je parie qu'en vertu de ta mauvaise santé, tu as mal exécuté certains travaux, matelot.

Il déglutit, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, visiblement prêt à la contredire, et elle pencha la tête sur le côté, menaçante, le défiant de répondre. Les autres marins retenaient leur souffle.

-C'est...c'est possible, Capitaine, finit-il par capituler avec indécision.

-Tu fais bien d'avouer ta faute, vieillard, rétorqua-t-elle en finissant son verre avant de claquer des doigts. Qu'on m'amène du vin ! Matelot, tu comprendras qu'en vertu de ce que tu viens de me déclarer, tu dois être puni.

Les autres marins se jetèrent des regards impatients.

-Je...

-Ne m'interromps pas, siffla-t-elle tandis qu'un pirate remplissait sa coupe, sous peine d'alourdir ton châtiment.

Il hocha résolument la tête, pâle. Peut-être qu'elle le laisserait en vie ?

-Certaines de nos meilleures punitions, déclara Bellatrix à la foule en se levant, se perdent au fil du temps lorsque marquées du sceau de la barbarie. Or, en tant que pirates, ne sommes-nous pas la définition même de la barbarie ? Nous pouvons tout nous permettre, en rois des mers que nous sommes. J'aime ces vieux châtiments, qui délient la langue des imbéciles.

Elle toisa le vieillard et déclara tranquillement,

-Qu'on lui fasse subir le supplice du carénage.

Plusieurs marins inspirèrent vivement. Bellatrix devait être d'extrêmement mauvaise humeur pour recourir à de telles tortures.

On se saisit du vieillard paniqué qui se débattit vainement en hurlant, et on lui attacha bras et jambes, avant de le faire passer par-dessus bord lentement, à tribord, et d'autres marins vinrent se saisir des cordes qui le retenaient à bâbord, puis on entreprit de faire passer le malheureux pirate d'un côté à l'autre du navire, en le tirant contre la carène couverte de coquillages qui lui ouvrirent la chair. Lorsqu'il remonterait, il ne serait qu'un tas informe de chairs déchiquetées : Bellatrix était impatiente de voir le résultat. Puis, elle lui ferait faire subir le supplice de la planche, et l'abandonnerait à son triste sort en haute mer.

…

-Capitaine, navire corsaire à bâbord ! Il vient sur nous, Capitaine !

Blaise plissa les yeux, et approcha d'Anthony qui surveillait l'horizon.

-Aye, je le vois. Nous allons l'attaquer, comme je te l'ai promis il n'y a pas trois jours, Goldstein. Sait-on de qui il s'agit ?

Anthony plaqua sa longue-vue contre un œil et regarda attentivement le navire ennemi, avant de blanchir considérablement.

-Capitaine, déclara-t-il d'une voix tremblante, c'est le _Red Phoenix_...

-Quoi !

Blaise lui arracha la longue-vue et guetta le navire corsaire avec attention. Pas de doute, le phénix peint sur la coque dénonçait l'approche du célèbre Capitaine Harry Potter. Seul face à Potter, Blaise n'avait aucune chance et le savait. Grinçant des dents, Blaise soupira.

-Il faut fuir...

-Il n'y a pas d'îles dans les coins, et la barque de Potter aura vite fait de nous rattraper...

-Fuyons tout de même et si Potter parvient à nous rattraper, j'ai une idée.

Anthony salua brièvement avant d'aller alerter l'équipage. Blaise surveilla attentivement le Red Phoenix. Pas de doute, Potter approchait, et à l'allure où il arrivait, il avait l'intention de parler business.

Bientôt, comme Goldstein l'avait prévu, le navire corsaire s'alignait au leur, et avant même d'avoir pu échanger quelques civilités d'usage, les canons de Potter tonnaient, déchiquetant lentement le _Serpentard_, tandis que celui-ci se défendait tant bien que mal.

-Votre idée, Capitaine ? hurla Anthony en évitant de justesse un boulet.

-Nous avons bien des prisonniers dans les cales, n'est-ce pas ?

-Affirmatif, Capitaine !

-Faites-les descendre, attachés, dans un canot dont on aura troué le fond, et mettez-les à l'eau. Pendant que Potter les sauvera, nous fuirons.

Les yeux d'Anthony brillèrent d'admiration, et le plan fut mis en place. Comme prévu, Harry Potter, debout au gaillard arrière, serra les dents et se précipita à la rescousse des prisonniers, tandis que le _Serpentard_ filait, comme un animal blessé, pour trouver un port et panser ses bois abîmés. Blaise Zabini souffla, mais sut que cela ne s'arrêterait pas là.

Il se vengerait de ce Potter, il se le jurait, et il savait exactement qui contacter pour cela.

Changement de cap, déclara-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Nous allons à Port Royal.

-Pourquoi faire, Capitaine, demanda Anthony en tentant de réparer un voilage carré déchiré.

-Pour assaillir ce maudit corsaire avec l'aide de Bellatrix et de Draco que nous recruterons là-bas.

.

**Voilà. Petit chapitre, disons, de transition. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review : ce sera motivant pour moi, étant donné qu'en ce moment j'ai quinze mille choses à faire et que je délaisse l'écriture. Et soyez sages, parce que le prochain chapitre est le moment tant attendu de...LA RENCONTRE, mouahahahahaha. À vrai dire, dans cette fiction, les moments Dramione sont les meilleurs que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant je pense.**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De Bellatrix ? J'ai adoré écrire cette scène. Aussi folle soit-elle, c'est un personnage passionnant. Que pensez-vous de Blaise, le plus sournois des pirates ? De Neville, qui devient enfin un homme ? De Voldemort et de la pauvre Pansy ? Pensez-vous qu'elle va se débrouiller ? De Hermione et de sa capture d'Avery, et le fait qu'elle ait dû donner la mort ? De tout le reste ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, LA RENCONTRE donc, mais aussi des informations échangées, une bataille en mer, une beuverie insouciante, et d'autres choses encore.**

**A très vite pour Golden Boy et I'm still alive !**

**DIL.**


End file.
